What Do You Know About Hinata?
by Kimura Megumi
Summary: Bad summary/Di sekolah Hinata itu nerd, temannya hanya buku setebal kamus dan kaca mata besar yang selalu dipakainya. Hinata itu korban bully, ia tak pernah pulang dengan keadaan sempurna, namun pemuda bodoh bernama Naruto selalu menolongnya. Tapi apa kalian yakin hal itu juga berlaku jika Hinata berada di luar sekolah?
1. Chapter 1

Ruangan gelap dengan penerangan yang jauh dari kata cukup menemani sebuah keluarga nan dihuni oleh empat orang. Salah satu dari mereka menduduki kursi besar dan menyenderkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri tegap berjejer rapi tepat di depan meja. Bunyi lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik secara berulang-ulang memenuhi ruangan gelap itu, beberapa detik kemudian suara batukan kecil terdengar menggema menandakan bahwa sebuah pembicaraan akan dimulai.

"Ayah telah menemukan siapa orang di balik semua kehancuran yang terjadi sekarang." ucap pria yang menduduki kursi besar, kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya ia tanggalkan dan meletakkannya di atas kertas yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik.

"Ayah yakin dengan target yang dimaksud?" tanya pemuda yang berdiri di depan ayahnya. Sang ayah mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa pelakunya ayah?" sambung gadis yang berada di samping pemuda tadi, ekspresinya yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu membuat sang ayah semakin yakin dengan kemampuan anaknya.

"Perlu ayah ingatkan, bahwa kita tidak akan melawan dalang kehancuran itu. Tapi kita akan menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga baginya." jawab sang ayah, ketiga anaknya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan ayah?" sahut anak paling bungsu yang terlihat bersemangat. Sang ayah bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap ketiga anaknya dalam-dalam.

"Ayah perintahkan, hancurkan Sasuke Uchiha!"

.

.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HINATA?

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto n the genk murni, sah dan tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina.

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran and GJ, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan lainnya. Kalau ada kesamaan alur/plot, tema cerita berarti kita sehati.

Summary : Bad summary/Di sekolah Hinata itu nerd, temannya hanya buku setebal kamus dan kaca mata besar yang selalu dipakainya. Hinata itu korban _bully_, ia tak pernah pulang dengan keadaan sempurna, namun pemuda bodoh bernama Naruto selalu menolongnya. Tapi apa kalian yakin hal itu juga berlaku jika Hinata berada di luar sekolah?

DLDR

RnR

~Happy Reading~

Pagi itu seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah berdiri dengan mata gelisah, tangannya meremas ujung seragamnya tanda bahwa gadis itu sangat takut. Sesekali jari tengahnya memperbaiki kaca mata yang ia kenakan dengan gemetar. Tas hitam yang ia sandang tampak lusuh dan jauh dari kriteria tas anak berada. Pria paruh baya di sampingnya memukul pundaknya pelan,

"Silakan Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu." perintah pria itu, Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Ia menelan salivanya kasar, gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dengan rasa percaya diri secukupnya gadis itu mulai buka suara.

"O… ohayo go… goza… gozaimasu. Wa… watashi wa na… namae Hinata de… desu. Yo… yoro… shiku one… onegai… onegaishimasu!" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata lalu membungkukkan badannya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara bisikan dan komentar pedas tertuju kepada Hinata, sang pria paruh baya yang berperan sebagai guru memukul meja kerjanya dengan penghapus papan.

"Diam semua! Hinata adalah teman baru kalian, jadi bersikaplah sebaik mungkin dengan Hinata. Mengerti?" sambung pria tua yang bernama Jiraiya-sensei. Semua murid menjawab 'iya' dengan malas. Siapa juga yang mau bersikap baik kepada gadis culun seperti Hinata? Lihatlah, kaca mata tebal, buku besar yang ia jenjeng dengan sebelah tangan, rambut yang dikepang dua, oh dan jangan lupakan perkenalan diri yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Hufh… baiklah Hinata, duduklah di kursi deret empat baris lima." ujar Jiraiya-sensei sambil menunjuk kursi yang dimaksud. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya, di tengah jalan salah satu siswi menselonjorkan kakinya hingga Hinata terjatuh. Semua buku yang dipegangnya berhamburan dengan bunyi 'brak!' yang keras. Keningnya berwarna merah setelah mencium lantai kelas. Semua murid tertawa melihat peristiwa itu, bahkan ada yang perutnya terasa perih.

"Hey, diam semua!" titah Jiraiya-sensei, Hinata mencoba berdiri dan mengemasi buku-buku yang berhamburan.

"Oooh… _I'm sorry_…" kata siswi yang telah membuat Hinata terjatuh, ia menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya dengan pongah. Hinata hanya tersenyum pelan dan menduduki kursinya.

"Baiklah semua, siapa yang tidak hadir hari ini?" tanya Jiraiya-sensei. Semua murid celingak-celinguk melihat kursi kosong.

"Sasuke dan Kiba pak!" lapor salah satu murid, Jiraiya-sensei langsung berdecak sebal mendengar nama yang terlalu sering memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Ya sudah, pelajaran ini akan tetap berlanjut walaupun mereka tidak ada!" Jiraiya-sensei menulis judul bab yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan dua pemuda dengan gaya berandalan masuk ke kelas.

Pertama, lelaki dengan wajah pucat dan rambut hitam seperti ekor ayam yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Tatapannya yang datar membuat para siswi jatuh hati kepadanya, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan semakin membuat jantung para gadis berdegup kencang. Posisinya sebagai ketua penguasa sekolah membuat ia sangat ditakuti oleh warga sekolah, lelaki yang hemat berbicara itu kadang bersikap temperament jika emosinya benar-benar memuncak.

Kedua, Inuzuka Kiba yang hobi memakai jaket baik cuaca dingin atau panas. Namun itu pengecualian jika ia berada di dalam kelas, alasannya masih belum pasti. Matanya yang tajam seakan mengiris hati para gadis. Pemuda penggila anjing ini adalah salah satu anak buah Sasuke, dan ia tak keberatan jika harus memukul wanita yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Sadis? Memang sikap itu yang dibutuhkan anak bungsu Fugaku.

"Ck, cepatlah duduk! Pelajaran ini sangat penting untuk ujian nanti!" Jiraiya-sensei kembali menulis di papan tulis, sedangkan Sasuke dan Kiba memutar bola matanya jengah lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Kiba melempar ranselnya hingga suasana kelas menjadi gaduh, Hinata menoleh ke samping karena tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Kiba. Kiba yang merasa ada yang baru memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau anak baru?" tanya Kiba tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Hinata yang merasa ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk. Kiba menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli sambil membuka resleting tasnya lalu mengambil buku tulis dan sebuah pulpen. Sedangkan Hinata sibuk menghapus keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di telapak tangannya.

҉҉҉

Waktu berlalu, bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya beristirahat. Semua murid berhamburan keluar menuju kantin. Kecuali satu siswi, Hinata masih berada di dalam kelas membaca buku sambil memakan roti yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kelas yang awalnya hening berubah bisik karena derapan kaki seseorang menuju kelas Hinata. Seorang siswi mendekati Hinata hingga Hinata berhenti membaca buku.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya siswi itu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku sangat haus, bisakah kau membelikanku minuman?" sambung siswi itu sambil menyodorkan sehelai uang. Hinata berdiri dan mengambil uang itu, ia keluar kelas menuju kantin. Sedangkan siswi tadi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

_"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?"_ tanya seseorang di tempat lain

"Tentu dong! Ino tidak pernah gagal menjalankan misi!" bangga Ino.

_"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus, gadis itu menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan tersenyum miring.

"Selamat menghadapi ujian, Hinata!"

҉҉҉

Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di depan kantin, rasa takut merasuki dirinya. Pintu kantin seakan-akan merentangkan baliho besar yang berisi `_Warning! This bully area_! Pecundang datang barbel melayang!`. Dengan pelan gadis itu mencari minuman yang ingin dia beli. Ternyata, kehidupan di dalam kantin sangat keras! Bayangkan saja, kau harus berdesak-desakan dengan murid lain hanya demi mengisi perut yang telah meronta. Ugh, Hinata terpaksa mengikuti acara 'mari berdesak-desakan denganku!' bersama murid lain untuk mengambil minuman yang dititipkan kepadanya.

Sekitar tiga menit Hinata melakukan pertarungan mengambil sebotol soda, dengan rasa bangga Hinata berjalan keluar dari kantin karena telah berhasil mengambil minuman. Langkah Hinata terhenti karena segerombolan gadis tengah memblokade pintu kantin.

"Pe... permisi…" kata Hinata dengan sopan, tapi semua siswi itu hanya membalas dengan tawa yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung, memangnya ada yang salah dari ucapannya tadi?

"Apa yang kau bawa Nerd?" tanya siswi berambut merah muda diiringi panggilan yang kurang mengenakkan, sepertinya gadis itu adalah pentolan gerombolan siswi yang tengah menghadang Hinata.

"I… ini minuman…" jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. Siswi berambut merah muda tadi tersenyum meremehkan dan menyabet botol soda itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Itu bu… bukan milikku." imbuh Hinata sambil mencoba mengambil botol itu dari tangan murid yang tadi menselonjorkan kakinya hingga Hinata terjatuh di kelas. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

"Kau tahu Nerd, rambutmu terlihat sangat kering! Aku kasihan dengan rambutmu, kau jarang keramas ya?" ucapan pedas itu sontak membuat siswi-siswi yang lainnya tertawa. Hinata menunduk malu.

"_By the way_, aku akan memberikan jasa spesial untuk membersihkan rambutmu Nerd, anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dariku." sambung gadis itu dan memegang rambut Hinata yang dikepang.

"Sudahlah Sakura, hentikan basa-basinya! Langsung saja kau lakukan!" sorak salah satu siswi. Napas Hinata tercekat, apa yang akan dilakukan siswi ini?

Sakura membuka tutup botol dan menumpahkan semua soda itu di atas kepala Hinata hingga rambut Hinata basah. Siswi yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Hinata dipermalukan oleh Sakura.

"Lihatlah Nerd, rambutmu sekarang terlihat berkilau! Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku!" ujar Sakura sambil mengambil kaca mata Hinata dan melemparnya asal.

"Ingat Nerd, kau tak akan menemukan kebahagiaan disini, mengerti?" Sakura menarik rambut Hinata, Hinata merintih kesakitan dan mengangguk.

"HENTIKAN SAKURA!"

Teriakan menggelegar itu spontan membuat semua aktivitas di kantin terhenti. Sakura terkejut dan menatap tak percaya siapa yang telah meneriakkan namanya itu. Orang yang berteriak itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan siswi yang lainnya ketar-ketir melihat orang itu. langkah siswa itu terhenti dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau melakukan pembulian Sakura?" tanya siswa itu dengan geram. Air wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi penuh ketakutan.

"A… aku… ti…" Sakura tergagap, ia tak bisa berbicara lancar jika siswa itu menatap dirinya seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya saat ini juga.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini bukan urusanmu." sambung seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

Siswa itu bernama Neji. Tidak ada yang mengetahui marga yang disandangnya. Lelaki misterius ini adalah salah satu penguasa sekolah sekomplotan dengan Sasuke Si Wajah Datar. Jurusnya yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan sekali pukul inilah yang membuat Sasuke menjadikan Neji sebagai salah satu anak buahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki sawo matang ini juga penguasa sekolah di bawah naungan Sasuke. Diantara Neji dan Kiba, Naruto lah yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Bisa dikatakan jika Naruto adalah tangan kanan Sasuke. Dan masalah IQ, jangan ditanya! Dia penyandang gelar 'murid terpintar numero uno dari bawah dua tahun berturut-turut.` Prestasi yang luar biasa bukan?

"Tetap saja tidak bisa Neji, Sakura telah bertindak keterlaluan." balas Naruto, Neji menghela napasnya pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto bertingkah semau hatinya. Kini Naruto tengah membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan mengambil kaca mata Hinata yang telah pecah.

"Ku ingatkan Sakura, jangan pernah kau mengganggu siswi yang lebih lemah darimu!" Naruto membopong Hinata keluar kantin. Setelah itu, aktivitas di dalam kantin mulai berjalan dengan semestinya.

҉҉҉

"Kau tak apa-apa? tanya Naruto khawatir, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Naruto memapah Hinata menuju lokernya dan mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna putih lalu membersihkan rambut Hinata dengan handuk itu.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau harus membuka ikat rambutmu." saran Naruto, Hinata mencoba menghindar tapi Naruto malah membuka ikat rambut Hinata secara sepihak sehingga rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai sudah.

"Wuaaah…" decak kagum Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat terpukau dengan penampilan Hinata tanpa kaca mata maupun rambut yang dikepang. Khayalan Naruto berkembang membayangkan Hinata mengenakan gaun nan indah dan berdansa dengannya. Pastilah itu sangat romantis di kalangan anak muda sepertinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sambung Hinata, Naruto mengangguk mantap hingga lamunannya buyar. Naruto kembali membersihkan rambut Hinata dengan handuknya, tapi aktivitasnya terhenti saat Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku bisa membersihkan ini sendiri." ujar Hinata, Naruto merasa terhipnotis dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya, jujur baru kali ini Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perdana dan ekslusif disaat melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Sepertinya memang harus dibilas." gumam Hinata seraya menggenggam rambutnya yang lembap, Naruto merekahkan senyumannya dan menatap Hinata dengan bahagia.

"Itu ide yang bagus, ayo ke toilet!" ajak Naruto, Hinata memandang Naruto dengan heran. Baru kali ini ada cowok yang begitu antusias ke toilet.

"Ta… tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri." ucap Hinata sungkan.

"Kaca matamu pecah, bagaimana caranya kau melihat jalan dengan benar? Kalau nanti kau tertabrak dengan sesuatu dan kau terluka, maka aku yang akan disalahkan orang lain. Lebih baik aku temani!" promo Naruto persis seperti SPG di supermarket. Hinata bingung dengan penuturan Naruto tadi, kenapa dia merasa kalau ia akan disalahkan oleh orang lain? Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan mengangguk lemah. Ia tak ingin membuang-buang energi untuk berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mari aku antar ke toilet!" Naruto mempersilakan Hinata berjalan duluan dan ia iringi dari belakang. Di setiap langkah tak ada perbincangan yang terlontar dari kedua murid ini, mereka sama-sama terbang dalam pikiran sendiri. Hinata yang sibuk berpikir cara agar minuman soda yang ditumpahkan ke rambutnya tadi bisa hilang dan Naruto malah berimajinasi jika Hinata berpenampilan bak putri lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang teduh. Membayangkannya saja wajah Naruto telah merah padam, apalagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Bisa pingsan di tempat siswa berambut kuning itu. Langkah Hinata terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang menghadap Naruto, sialnya Naruto masih tetap berjalan bahkan bibir kedua insan itu hampir bertemu jika saja tadi Hinata tidak mundur tiga langkah. Sontak Naruto tersadar dan melemparkan senyuman aneh yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Hinata.

"E… etto, terima kasih eum..."

"Naruto, namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" balas Naruto dengan suara tinggi.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak Naruto." kata Hinata dan membungkukkan badannya. Naruto melemparkan cengirannya, rasa bangga menggerayangi perasaannya yang sekeras batu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Kita kan teman! Ayo kutemani!" ajak Naruto antusias. Hinata spontan terkejut dan mencoba menolak permintaan Naruto dengan cara yang halus.

"Sepertinya sampai disini saja Naruto, lagipula aku suda tahu kok."

"_No no no_! Kau itu murid baru Hinata, apa kau mau jika nanti Sakura menjahili mu lagi? Ayo aku temani!" bantah Naruto yang tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ti… tidak usah Naruto. Lagipula apa yang akan dipikirkan orang jika kau menemaniku."

"Hei, jangan dengarkan kata orang! Kau tak perlu malu jika semua orang membicarakanmu!"

"Kau yakin ingin menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Maksudku, kau yakin ingin masuk toilet siswi?"

Baka! Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang terlanjur bodoh ini, sudah jelas-jelas ia berada di depan toilet wanita kenapa ia masih ingin menemani Hinata ke dalam toilet? Ugh, hancur sudah image baik dan keren yang dibangun Naruto di depan Hinata. Masa depannya seperti runtuh sekejap mata, rasa malu langsung memenuhi perasaan Naruto.

"Eum… sepertinya aku tunggu disini saja." ujar Naruto.

"Yah, itu terdengar lebih baik." Hinata memasuki toilet siswi dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Sepertinya gadis itu takut jika siswa mesum seperti Naruto (menurut Hinata) akan memasuki toilet dan mengintip para siswi yang ada di dalamnya. Sungguh itu termasuk tindakan kriminal!

Sedangkan Naruto tengah mencoba memikirkan cara agar Hinata kembali menganggapnya pemuda yang baik, tapi tetap saja tak menemukan ide. Bayangkan jika kau tengah ingin ke toilet dan tiba-tiba pria yang baru kau kenal ingin menemani mu masuk ke toilet lengkap dengan senyuman aneh yang ia lemparkan kepadamu? Itu mengerikan sobat!

Memori Naruto kembali terputar saat ia melepaskan ikat rambut Hinata dan rambut Hinata terurai bak bintang iklan shampoo. Lagi, jantung Naruto berpacu yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Sepertinya besok ia harus mengirim surat izin ke sekolah dan memeriksa jantungnya yang berdegup melebihi biasanya ke dokter kandungan.

Hei, hei! Kenapa dokter kandungan? Bukannya kalau jantung berdetak lebih cepat harus konsultasi kepada dokter THT? Bukan THT tapi dokter gigi? Duh duh, bahkan karena kencantikan Hinata kebodohan Naruto meningkat dua kali lipat dibanding biasanya. Kenapa hanya dua kali lipat? Karena kebodohan Naruto saat kondisinya normal berada di bawah kebodohan murid TK. Terdengar kasar memang, tapi Naruto yang terlalu polos membuat semua orang berpikir jika dia adalah murid SMA yang kebetulan saja bisa masuk SMA. Mungkin ia menggunakan ijazah orang lain yang sudah letih menapaki jenjang pendidikan SMA atau mencoba mencetak ijazah sendiri lalu menganggap dirinya benar-benar lulus.

_"Aku pasti jatuh cinta! Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga!"_

Naruto terlalu polos, bahkan ia langsung mengklaim kondisi jantungnya sekarang sebagai tanda buih-buih cinta telah tertanam di hatinya. Rasa percaya dirinya memang terlalu _hyper_ ini membuat ia mengambil jalan keluar dengan cepat, yaitu menyatakan cintanya langsung kepada Hinata. Karena menurut Naruto, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja! Dan ia juga pernah menonton sinetron yang menceritakan sang tokoh utama yang tampan tiada tara jatuh hati dengan gadis jelata saat ia memandang gadis itu pertama kalinya, istilahnya _`Love at the first sight!`. _Naruto percaya dengan prinsip percintaan itu, dan ia akan membuktikan konsep romantisme remaja dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Naruto yang membelakangi toilet siswi mendengar decitan pintu, ia yakin kalau Hinata telah keluar dari toilet. Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menyelimuti diri Naruto, perasaan tak percaya diri datang terus menerus. Gendang telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, tak lama kemudian sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat ke pundak kirinya. Naruto menoleh ke pundak kirinya dan melihat punggung tangan seseorang yang pucat dan lentik khas wanita.

_"Sudah pasti ini Hinata!"_ duga Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mengelus punggung tangan itu dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai mu! Jantungku berdegup kencang setiap melihat senyummu! Aku bukanlah pujangga yang bisa merangkai kata dengan indah, tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku wahai orang yang memegang pundakku?" pernyataan cinta itu mencelos keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut Naruto. Sedangkan yang mendengar penuturan cinta tulus Naruto menatap pemuda polos itu dengan tak percaya dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto.

"A… Apa? Ka… kau menyukai ku?"

.

.

.

TBC

Ulala… Megumi Si Author GJ se-galaksi Bima Sakti datang lagi bawa fic NaruHina! Kenapa harus NaruHina? Tanyakan kepada Depe yang bergoyang (?)/lagi-lagi lu sok lucu/nggak lucu ya?/ pake nanya lagi! Udah ah, ogah gue denger bacot area lu!/ hiks... Acan! Tolong Megumi! *peluk Acan dengan penuh kasih sayang/ ih apaan sih lo main peluk-peluk orang!/ *Megumi pundung sendiri, ada yang mau ikut?/ ENGGAK!

Ini fic udah jamuran di laptop Megumi, biar jamurannya nggak semakin kronis Megumi publish deh! Seperti biasanya, Megumi pengen tahu gimana chap yang awal ini? Tolong kasih review ya, biar ni fic bisa makin baik! Dan cara penulisan Megumi semakin meningkat! Satu review kalian sama dengan 100 kalori buat Megumi (emang ini makanan?) Ya udah, daripada Megumi nge-bacot nggak ketulungan lebih baik Megumi tutup dengan,

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai mu! Jantungku berdegup kencang setiap melihat senyummu! Aku bukanlah pujangga yang bisa merangkai kata dengan indah, tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku wahai orang yang memegang pundakku?" pernyataan cinta itu mencelos keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut Naruto. Sedangkan yang mendengar penuturan cinta tulus Naruto menatap pemuda polos itu dengan tak percaya dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto._

_ "A… Apa? Ka… kau menyukai ku?" _

.

.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HINATA?

.

.

Hei, kenapa suara Hinata terdengar seperti suara laki-laki? Apa terjadi perubahan suara jika kita keluar dari toilet siswi? Berarti toilet siswi ada kekuatan magisnya! Sekelebat pemikiran bodoh menghantui pikiran polos Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan berharap Hinata tengah terkejut tak percaya jika lelaki tampan seperti dirinya telah berani menyatakan cinta.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat lelaki berambut panjang lengkap dengan mulut menganga berdiri di belakangnya, matanya tampak enggan berkedip dan mulai melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Naruto yang baru sadar jika rumus menyatakan cinta dalam konsep romantisme remajanya telah gagal mencoba untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang barusan terjadi. Lelaki jabrik itu mendekati lelaki berambut panjang yang masih memasang ekspresi _you-don't-say_.

"Ne… Neji, ka… kau salah paham! Aku ma…" sanggah Naruto dengan tergagap.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekatiku!" perintah Neji yang masih berusaha menjauhi Naruto namun Naruto masih tetap mendekati dirinya.

"Aku masih normal Neji! Jangan sa…"

"Sudah, cukup!" Neji meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto hingga Naruto bungkam. Neji menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto. Kau begitu menjijikkan!" komentar Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri termangu tak percaya. Teman akrabnya sendiri telah menganggapnya begitu rendah, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki hancur sudah sekejap mata. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan melayang ke pundak kanan Naruto, dengan perlahan Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Ja… jangan sedih ya Naruto. Ditolak itu bi… biasa kok." ucap gadis yang telah menepuk pundak Naruto, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata.

"Bu… bukan begitu Hinata!"

"Kau tidak usah malu Naruto. Etto, yang sabar ya…" Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Naruto beberapa kali dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Ia takut jika kelainan yang diidap Naruto menular ke saraf otak polosnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan angin membisikkan pesan-pesan yang menghibur bahwa kehidupan masih tetap akan berjalan melewati kejadian aneh yang hanya dialami segelintir manusia di atas bumi ini.

.

.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini telah usai, jangan lupa buat ringkasan mengenai materi yang tadi kita bicarakan." titah Anko-sensei sambil memasukkan barang-barang yang sedari tadi berserakan abstrak di atas meja guru ke dalam tas yang selalu ia jenjeng. Siswa di kelas itu hanya menjawab 'baiiik' dengan lelah. Yah, waktu pulang adalah waktu klimaks bagi semua murid untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang telah bekerja keras untuk mencapai mimpi mereka. Sedetik kemudian Anko-sensei meninggalkan kelas diiringi murid-murid yang berdesakan menuju pintu keluar, tak butuh lama kelas telah terasa sunyi. Kebisingan sedikit demi sedikit mulai meredup, tapi Hinata masih setia di dalam kelas membersihkan meja belajarnya dari bekas penghapus yang bersarang hebat disana. Hinata menyandang ransel lusuhnya dan berdiri, pandangannya berhenti ke segerombolan siswi yang tadi sempat melakukan bullying kepadanya di kantin sekolah.

"Hi Nerd, kita bertemu lagi! Apa kau merindukanku?" sapa Sakura, lagi semua antek-anek Sakura tertawa tanpa jeda. Hinata terdiam, gadis itu menunduk menutupi rasa takut yang menggerayangi perasaannya.

"Nerd, aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau hanya diam? Hah! Kau bisu!" decak Sakura lalu menarik dagu Hinata mendekati wajahnya.

"Ma… maafkan aku…" balas Hinata disaat ekor matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Sakura. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata dengan kasar.

"Hei, dimana minumanku? Bukankah kau membelikannya untukku? Kenapa tak kau berikan? Apa kau menghilangkannya? Ooh, aku tahu! Kau pasti meminumnya karena kau tak memiliki uang. Dasar miskin, jika kau menginginkannya kau cukup meminta padaku pengemis!" cerca Ino yang berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. Ya, memang Ino yang menitipkan minuman soda kepada Hinata.

"A… aku ti… tidak…"

"Dengar Nerd, jangan anggap kalau aku akan berhenti karena gertakan Naruto tadi. Kau itu hanya sampah busuk yang tertiup angin dan terdampar di sekolah ini!" cemooh Sakura lalu memukul tulang kering Hinata hingga gadis manis itu terjatuh di lantai. Semua yang melihatnya langsung tertawa dan mencemooh Hinata dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu! Jadi jangan memintaku untuk menyiksamu lebih dari ini Nerd." bisik Sakura lalu pergi menjauh dari Hinata beserta antek-antek setianya yang masih tertawa. Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tetap saja tak bisa, keadaannya yang limbung menyusahkan tubuh ringkihnya untuk bangkit dari lantai. Tiba-tiba seseorang membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan memegang pinggang Hinata dengan kedua lengannya. Setelah Hinata berdiri, gadis itu membersihkan debu-debu yang sempat menempel di seragam sekolahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi, terima kasih telah membantuku." ucap Hinata pelan. Hinata telah berusaha untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang kabur, tapi tetap saja matanya itu meminta bantuan kaca mata.

"Ya, sama-sama Hinata." balas orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata. Gadis manis itu tersentak, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu namanya?

"A… apakah itu kau, Naruto?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena suaramu terdengar khas di telingaku." Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah di saat mendengar penuturan Hinata tadi, lelaki itu langsung menunduk agar wajahnya yang berwarna feminim itu tak terlihat oleh Hinata. _Well_, walau Hinata memang tak akan bisa menatap wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Seketika sorot mata Naruto berhenti di kaki kiri Hinata, dengan cepat lelaki itu jongkok dan melihat dengan jelas keadaan kaki Hinata.

"Hinata, kaki mu lebam!" teriak Naruto khawatir, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ini pasti sakit! Siapa yang melakukan ini Hinata?" sambung Naruto, Hinata langsung gelagapan dan mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Eee… itu, tadi aku menabrak kaki kursi."

"Kurasa kau berbohong Hinata, apa ini karena Sakura lagi?"

"Sudahlah, jangan perpanjang masalah ini. Sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang." Hinata yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah mencoba untuk berjalan menuju pintu kelas, tapi gaya jalan Hinata yang tertatih-tatih membuat Naruto menjadi kasihan.

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menoleh ke belakang menatap Naruto.

"A… aku bisa berjalan sendiri…"

"Kau tak berbakat dalam berbohong Hinata." Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan memapah gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Tidak usah Naruto aku…"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Aku anak yang baik Hinata, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal jahat kepadamu. Janji!" sambung Naruto dan mulai berjalan dengan pelan agar Hinata tidak merasakan kesakitan.

Selama di lorong sekolah, Naruto sangat suka menceritakan (lebih ke arah membanggakan) kejadian-kejadian konyol yang selalu menemani sisi kehidupannya. Hinata membalasnya dengan tawa kecil atau senyuman yang membuat jantung Naruto bergemuruh hebat. Tak terasa ujung sepatu mereka telah berpijak di halte.

"Terima kasih Naruto, sepertinya aku selalu membebanimu." Hinata melepaskan lengannya dari leher Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak, aku senang jika membantumu." balas Naruto riang, Hinata menduduki kursi besi tua yang selalu berada di halte depan sekolah mereka.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" sambung Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto." setelah mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum dan menaiki sebuah bus berwarna putih yang sedari tadi berhenti di depan mereka.

Situasi sunyi, Hinata menatap jalanan dengan teliti. Terkadang ia melihat jam tangan yang dipasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya seolah-olah tengah menunggu sesuatu. Tak lama, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan halte, dengan langkah yakin Hinata memasuki mobil mewah itu dan menutup pintu mobil. Di sana, tampak seorang laki-laki yang mengendarai mobil dan gadis cantik yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku tulisnya. Hinata melempar tas lusuhnya tepat ke samping si gadis yang sedari tadi membaca buku hingga gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Nee-san, bisakah kau meletakkan tas itu dengan pelan?" komentar gadis itu, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lebar lalu membentuk huruf V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Gadis tadi menutup buku tulisnya dan memperhatikan kakaknya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa dengan kaki mu nee-san?" sambung gadis itu .

"Lebam." jawab Hinata singkat, Hinata melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan menggeraikan rambut hitam berkilaunya.

"Kami tahu jika itu lebam, tapi karena apa?" ucap lelaki yang mengendarai mobil. Matanya masih tetap terfokus ke depan memperhatikan jalan.

"Sakura dan yang lainnya membully ku." Hinata mengambil kotak yang berisikan kontak lens dan kaca lalu memasangkan kontak lens ke sepasang korneanya, matanya berkedip imut lalu menyimpan kotak dan kaca itu kedalam tas lusuh yang bertengger di samping adiknya.

"Nii-san, bisakah kita ke optik sekarang? Kaca mataku pecah." sambung Hinata sambil memasang wajah innocent-nya.

"Apakah harus sekarang? Karena aku harus mencari peralatan."

"Harus, tidak mungkin kan aku berdandan seperti ini ke sekolah? Bisa-bisa aku ketahuan." protes Hinata sewot.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mendalami peran nee-san. Bahkan kau rela mendapatkan luka seperti itu." balas adik Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luka berwarna biru keunguan di kaki kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja setengah-setengah, itu prinsip hidupku!" ujar Hinata, kakak dan adiknya tertegun bangga memiliki saudara yang memiliki motto hidup seperti itu. Keadaan kembali sepi, tak ada pembicaraan yang dilontarkan tiga saudara itu. Hinata yang merasa mendapatkan sebuah topik bagus mulai buka suara.

"Kau tahu Hanabi, beberapa jam yang lalu nii-san telah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari _someone_." ujar Hinata dengan nada menggoda, bola mata Hanabi membulat sempurna memandangi kedua kakaknnya secara bergantian.

"Ya Hinata, berhenti membahas itu!" perintah lelaki yang sedari tadi dipanggil nii-san oleh Hinata maupun Hanabi.

"Benarkah? Siapa gadis malang itu? Wuaah… kau cepat berkembang nii-san."

"Dia bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki." sanggah Hinata layaknya pengacara kondang.

"Benarkah?" Hanabi sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Semangat si bungsu langsung meningkat mendengar berita ini.

"Hei, berhenti membahas kejadian itu! aku muak mendengarnya!" Hinata tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah kakaknya berwarna merah. Entah karena marah? Atau malu?

"Nii-san, seharusnya kau menyamar sebagai siswi SMA saja! Bisa jadi si Sasuke itu menyukaimu!" celoteh Hanabi sambil mencolek dagu nee-sannya.

"Diamlah!"

"Khukhukhukhu… bisa jadi si Sasuke melamarmu nii-san!" sambung Hanabi dengan gerlingan nakal.

"Sekali lagi kalian membahas hal bodoh itu, maka kalian akan kuturunkan disini!" ancam sang kakak dengan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"JANGAAAAN!"

.

.

Sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup nyaman dihuni oleh dua orang pemuda yang fokus memandangi layar televisi di depan mereka. Sesekali teriakan memekakkan membuat suasana hening menjadi begitu bising. Tak terasa, seorang lelaki berambut hitam bak ekor ayam memasuki ruangan itu dan menduduki sofa empuk yang terletak di sisi ruangan. Tatapannya terlihat datar memandangi kedua sohibnya yang tergila-gila dengan game nan mereka mainkan.

"Kiba, Naruto. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Sasuke dengan nada berwibawa.

"Apakah itu sangat penting?" balas pemuda bermata tajam yang tampak enggan memindahkan haluan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Ya. Dan pembicaraan ini tidak bisa menunggu kalian menyelesaikan game bodoh itu." umpat Sasuke dengan sarkasme, kedua lelaki tersebut memandang Sasuke dan meninggalkan permainan itu dengan kecewa.

"Ck, baiklah jadi ada apa?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning jabrik.

"Kau tahu, klan sampah itu berencana untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha."

"Maksudmu klan Hyuga?" ucap Kiba hati-hati, karena ia tahu jika sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke itu sangat alergi dengan klan Hyuga.

"Apa ada klan yang lebih busuk dari klan itu?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada sinis. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam.

"Darimana kau tahu Sasuke?" sahut Naruto ingin tahu, ia berdiri dan menduduki sofa tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Mata-mataku yang memberitahukannya. Mereka bilang si Hiashi itu memerintahkan anak-anaknya untuk membunuhku."

"Siapa anaknya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dan aku tak pernah ingin tahu. Yang terpenting hancurkan mereka, bunuh mereka di depan mataku!" perintah Sasuke penuh dengan amarah, emosinya meluap jika membicarakan klan Hyuga.

"Huh, hanya itu saja?" decak Naruto dengan sombongnya dan melemparkan senyuman miringnya.

"Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat klan itu menderita Naruto."

"Apa kau tidak meminta bantuan kepada Neji? Neji sangat berpotensi dalam permasalahan ini." saran Kiba sambil mengunyah keripik yang ada di dalam kaleng. Naruto yang melihat keripik itu langsung menyambarnya dan berusaha tak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Kiba.

"Aku belum mengatakannya, besok pagi akan kuberitahu." Sasuke berdiri lalu meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto yang sibuk bertengkar memperebutkan sekaleng keripik yang menjadi bahan sengketa. Di saat Sasuke berjalan, Naruto melepaskan kaleng itu dan membiarkan rivalnya melahap keripik dengan ganasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berjanji kau akan melihat percikan darah dari pembuluh anak klan Hyuga itu." ucap Naruto dengan lantang diiringi tatapan yakin, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ku pegang janjimu itu Naruto."

.

.

Hinata yakin bahwa ia telah tiba sangat pagi di sekolah. Tapi, mobil mewah berwarna cerah telah berjejer rapi di tempat parkir. Dengan firasat buruk, Hinata memasuki gedung utama sekolah dan berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Di koridor Hinata malah menemukan keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah kendaraan di tempat parkir. Koridor sangat sepi, hanya suara derap kaki Hinata yang memenuhi setiap langkahnya. Tak ambil pusing, Hinata bergegas ke kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor. Entah ini keberuntungan atau apa, tapi sejauh ini ia tak menemukan batang hidung Sakura dan teman-temannya. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega, tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu membuka pintu kelasnya.

Byaaaarr~

Satu ember lumpur + lumut dan selusin telur berhasil melumuri Hinata. Gelak tawa menggema hebat di lokal tersebut, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka menitikkan air mata karena perut yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa yang berlebihan. Adapula yang memegang rahang karena terlalu menjiwai kebahagiaan. Tapi, sang ketua hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan memberi isyarat untuk diam. Sekejap mata, derai tawa tersebut hilang menyisakan suara tetesan lumpur kental yang mengalir dari puncak kepala Hinata.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, ia tak tahu akan dikerjai hari ini! Apa otaknya telah berhenti berfungsi karena melupakan pesanku kemarin?" ujar Sakura dengan kasar, Hinata membersihkan lumpur dari wajahya degan gemetar. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka kembali dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik yang membawa semangkuk cabe merah ditumbuk halus.

"Ini pesananmu Sakura!" ucap Ino dengan gembira. Senyuman Sakura kembali mengembang dan dengan sigap ia menyuapi Hinata dengan cabe merah.

"Buka mulutmu Nerd!" perintah Sakura, tapi Hinata menggeleng. Ia tak mau jika mulutnya akan terbakar akibat suapan cabe merah tersebut.

"Kusuruh kau buka mulut Nerd!" sambung Sakura kesal, Ino membantu Sakura dan menggenggam pergelangan Hinata dengan erat hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Tak buang-buang waktu, Sakura langsung memasukkan sesendok cabe merah ke mulut Hinata. Hinata memuntahkan makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sakura merasa gagal hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Hinata datar.

"Pergilah, aku muak melihatmu!" Hinata berdiri dan keluar kelas. Rasa malu yang menghinggapinya membuat pipi putihnya menjadi merah, walau tak seorangpun yang tahu karena wajahnya tengah ditutupi oleh lumpur. Dan Hinata langsung menjadi bahan tatapan semua murid yang telah tiba di sekolah, bisikan-bisikan sinis terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Hinata. Bahkan siswa yang berjalan di koridor langsung menyingkir, mereka tak mau jika bau tak sedap itu berpindah ke seragam mahal yang telah dibeli orang tua mereka. Hinata menunduk dan langsung memasuki toilet serta menguncinya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tak memberinya pelajaran yang lebih dari itu?" tanya Ino, Sakura menatap temannya itu dengan tenang.

"Kisah ini belum selesai Ino, cerita ini akan berakhir dengan manis bagi kita semua." Sakura membubuhi semangkuk cabe merah di tangannya pada bangku Hinata.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan jam pertama akan dimulai. Murid-murid langsung memasuki kelas mereka dan mengeluarkan alat-alat tulis yang diperlukan. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis itu masih berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menatap pantulannya di cermin. Tak banyak perubahan yang Hinata rasakan, bau telur dan lumpur itu tampak enggan menyelimuti seragam Hinata. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Bukan hanya karena seragamnya basah, tapi jam pertama pagi ini adalah olahraga. Hinata meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya menuju loker. Saat melewati GOR, Hinata melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya telah berkumpul dan asyik berbincang-bincang, tak jarang di antara mereka mengambil bola baket dan mendribblenya berulang-ulang. Dengan rasa cemas, Hnata mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu lokernya.

Sebuah kotak dan secarik kertas berwarna kuning bertengger indah disana. Hinata mengambil kertas kuning itu dan mulai membacanya.

_' __A__nggap saja ini hadiah dari teman barumu… ok? (Penggemar rahasia__ : __UN__)'_

Gadis cantik itu langsung membuka kotak yang berada tepat di hadapannya, tampaklah sebuah kaca mata lengkap dengan sapu tangan berwarna kuning. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan telah mengetahui siapa orangnya. Ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk menebak pelaku yang bergaya menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Tapi, mengingat ia telah membeli kaca mata baru Hinata kembali menyimpan kaca mata pemberian 'UN' ke dalam kotak. Gadis itu mengambil baju olahraga yang dilipat rapi di sudut loker.

Mata Hinata terbelalak sempurna saat melihat baju olahraganya telah dibasahi dengan susu sapi. Ekspresi ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajah Hinata. Hinata bisa saja membolos, tapi mengingat guru olahraganya yang terdengar 'killer' membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan pasrah Hinata menutup pintu lokernya dan memberikan alasan bahwa ia tak membawa baju olahraga kepada guru killer olahraga tersebut. Langkah Hinata terhenti di saat melihat salah satu berandalan sekolah menyenderkan punggungya di samping loker Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak menukar bajumu Sasuke?"tanya Hinata dengan sopan, ia takut jika ujung-ujungnya ia akan dilempar Sasuke ke hutan Afrika karena menganggunya yang tengah bermenung.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tukar baju?" ucap Sasuke dan melirik Hinata dengan datar.

"Ada masalah pada baju olahragaku." jawab Hinata sekenanya, sedetik kemudian Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di samping lokernya. Tapi, Sasuke menahan Hinata dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran.

"Pakai saja baju olahraga ku. Aku ingin membolos hari ini." Sasuke memberikan baju olahraganya dan meninggalkan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa termangu melihat Sasuke begitu baik kepadanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, tampak seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di salah satu pilar. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kamera ia jejalkan ke saku celana. Ekspresi tidak senang ia pahat di wajahnya, gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan sebal.

"Jadi kau ingin membalas dendam Hinata? Kita lihat saja bagaimana hidupmu jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini!"

.

.

.

TBC

Uwaaaa… Arigatou buat semua readers yang udah mau baca cerita absurd ku! Nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca cerita ini, hiks… hiks… hiks... (nangis terharu)

Wokeh (lap ingus), chap 2 udah dipublish, chap ini lebih panjang dari chap awal (rasanya), semoga suka dan jangan bosan ngetik review (baik komen, saran, kritik) di kotak putih ya. Iya, kotak putih yang dibawah itu lho…

**Big thanks to :**

**mangetsuNaru****, penggemar hokage, akbar. reynanda****. 9**, **blackschool**, **agung. f yanto**, **Jung YoungRa**, **amexki chan gk log**, **Barloxs**, **Gagsdsjhgd, ****Hqhqhq, Guest, kripik. tikus,** **Guest**, **H.7**, **Soputan**, **Zombie-NHL**, **mey lovenolaven**, **Ryuzalcky, Petrabreaker, kiki. andrian****. 94, bunda. nava. ****5**, **Karizta-chan**

Makasih banyak udah mau ngasih review+follow+fav! Aku jadi nge-fly! (nggak ngisep lem ya) So,

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	3. Chapter 3

_Tak jauh dari sana, tampak seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di salah satu pilar. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kamera ia jejalkan ke saku celana. Ekspresi tidak senang ia pahat di wajahnya, gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan sebal._

_"Jadi kau ingin membalas dendam Hinata? Kita lihat saja bagaimana hidupmu jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini!"_

.

.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HINATA?

.

.

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil Yamato-sensei tegas dan menggelegar yang tengah sibuk mengabsen murid-muridnya. Gelar guru 'killer' yang dipegangnya selama bertahun-tahun itupun masih melekat di dalam jiwa semua muridnya.

"Hadir sensei!" teriak Sakura dan mengacungkan tangannya, ia takut jika suaranya tidak terdengar oleh senseinya itu. Pernah suatu kali Sakura dibuat tidak hadir karena tidak menjawab panggilan Yamato-sensei dengan suara yang tinggi.

"Baiklah, ehm… Hinata!" lanjut Yamato-sensei masih dengan suara lantangnya. Sakura tersenyum miring dan berbisik pelan ke arah anak buahnya.

"Ku yakin ia tak akan datang, kecuali ia mau dijuluki 'Si anak sapi' nantinya." teman-teman Sakura tertawa kecil dan terlihat bahagia.

"Hinata!" ulang Yamato-sensei, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ia ab…"

"Hadir sensei!" Hinata berlari memasuki GOR dan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Baju Sasuke yang longgar membuat Hinata susah untuk cepat melangkah.

"Ooh, jadi kau anak baru itu?" sahut Yamato-sensei sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan bolpointnya.

"I… iya sensei." jawab Hinata takut, suara Yamato-sensei benar-benar membuat Hinata gemetar.

"Sebaiknya kau tukar baju olahragamu itu ke Tata Usaha. Akan susah jika kau memakai baju yang terlalu besar seperti itu." saran Yamato-sensei lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengabsen murid.

"Kenapa ia bisa tiba disini?" tanya salah satu dayang-dayang Sakura. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan horror, ia sudah sangat yakin jika baju olahraga Hinata disiram dengan susu sapi. Tapi sekarang? Ugh, Sakura benar-benar butuh penjelasan Ino sekarang.

Pintu GOR kembali terbuka, tampak Ino dengan wajah merengut mendekati Sakura yang ekspresinya tidak jauh beda dari Ino. Setibanya Ino di samping Sakura, Sakura langsung menarik Ino menuju sudut GOR.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak lupa menyiram baju si Nerd itu dengan susu sapi." kata Sakura geram, tangannya sudah mengepal erat di depan wajah Ino.

"Tu… tunggu Sakura," Ino mencoba menahan amarah Sakura dengan takut, Sakura menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan memandang Ino dengan kesal.

"Dengar, aku tidak mungkin lupa untuk melakukan itu. Tapi…" ucapan Ino tergantung, matanya terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Tapi apa Ino? Katakan dengan jelas!" balas Sakura emosi. Peluh bercucuran hebat di kening Ino karena takut melihat Sakura.

"Aku takut jika kau sakit hati mendengarnya Sakura." jawab Ino pelan, Sakura mendecih dan menatap Ino dalam-dalam.

"Katakan hal itu sekarang Ino!" bisik Sakura pelan. Ino menghela napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dengan yakin ia memberitahu berita itu.

"Sebenarnya, baju Hinata telah kusirami dengan susu sapi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meminjamkan baju olahraganya kepada Hinata dan pergi."

Deg!

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sasuke? Si berandalan sekolah itu? Incaran Sakura sejak ia berusia 12 tahun? Meminjamkan baju olahraganya kepada Hinata yang nerd, cupu, kolot, dan miskin itu?

"Jawab dengan jujur Ino! Jawab! Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu!" bentak Sakura dan mencengkram pergelangan Ino dengan kuat. Ino meringis dan menahan teriakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh murid lainnya.

"Aku serius Sakura, aku punya barang bukti." dengan kilat Ino serahkan kamera ke tangan Sakura. Cukup dalam waktu tiga detik kamera itu telah jatuh ke lantai GOR.

"Ka… kamera ku…" Ino meratapi kameranya yang telah rusak dengan naas. Sedangkan Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menatap Hinata di sisi GOR yang lain dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Dengan pelan Sakura bergumam,

"Jangan salahkan aku jika esok hari kau tak dapat merasakan panasnya sinar matahari, Nerd!"

.

.

"Menjauh dariku Naruto! Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ya?"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mendengar penjelasanku!"

"Semuanya sudah jelas Naruto! Beranjaklah dari sini!"

Percekcokan masih terdengar jika Naruto dan Neji bertemu. Lihat saja sekarang, mereka masih tetap berdebat mengenai kejadian kemarin yang menurut kedua belah pihak sangat memalukan. Atap sekolah terasa riuh disaat kedua pemuda itu saling melemparkan argument satu sama lain, sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa terdiam dan terlihat syahdu memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang tetap kekeuh dengan pendirian masing-masing.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Seperti pacaran saja." celetuk Kiba di sela-sela perdebatan Naruto dan Neji, sontak kedua lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap Kiba dengan kesal.

"Tidak! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Kiba!" cetus Neji dan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat di hadapan Kiba.

"_Calm down_ Neji, aku kan bercanda. Atau jangan-jangan itu memang terjadi ya?" Neji langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Kiba, tapi Naruto menahan agar temannya itu tetap sabar. Toh, Kiba tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan bukan?

"Ya, ada apa ini?"

Suara datar itu menghentikan seluruh aktivitas yang dilakukan tiga berandalan sekolah tersebut. Neji berusaha bersikap biasa dan Naruto tetap memandang Neji penuh harap. Ia ingin temannya itu mengerti dengan kejadian kemarin. Sedangkan Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan_ innocent_.

"Sasuke, bukankah kau tidak ingin membolos?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah, mood ku lumayan buruk hari ini."Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang yang memang telah tersedia di sana. Kelopak matanya ditutup dan rambut hitamnya berkibar indah disapu angin sejuk yang bergerak perlahan.

"Neji, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami malam ini?" sambung Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya.

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Membantai klan Hyuga."

Deg!

Neji terlonjak, bola matanya membulat di saat Sasuke memberikan pengumuman itu dengan santainya. Semangatnya langsung menggebu-gebu menantikan kelanjutan dari berita bagus ini. Sekarang ia tersenyum dan bangga, bahwa penyamarannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Hyuga?" sambung Neji meyakinkan.

"Ya, kami akan membunuh anak dari Hiashi bodoh itu." Neji terdiam sejenak, memikirkan hal yang bagus digunakan sebagai alasan.

"Bukannya aku ingin menolak, hanya saja nanti malam aku ada urusan dengan keluargaku."

Sontak kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, ia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sedetik kemudian, matanya kembali tertutup.

"Tidak apa-apa, kuharap untuk selanjutnya kau bisa ikut bersama kami Neji." ucap Sasuke pelan, lain halnya dengan Neji yang memandang Sasuke dengan remeh.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu kembali terparkir di hadapan halte yang selalu Hinata kunjungi. Dan Hinata kembali memasuki mobil itu lalu melemparkan tas lusuhnya ke samping Hanabi.

"Nee-san, harus berapa kali aku bilang. Jangan lempar tas kumuh ini lagi!" gerutu Hanabi, Hinata hanya menjawab 'iya' dengan malas. Neji yang merasa bahwa suasana di dalam mobil sangat keruh membuka sebuah pokok pembahasan.

"Dengar, aku mempunyai berita bagus."

"Apa nii-san? Apa lokermu diisi oleh surat cinta oleh teman laki-laki mu?" guyon Hinata dan memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Tak bisakah kita berhenti membahas hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu?" decak Neji, Hanabi tertawa kecil melihat wajah kakaknya kembali memerah.

"Baiklah, memangnya ada apa nii-san?"

"Kita akan melawan klan Uchiha malam ini!"

Hinata menganga tak percaya, sedangkan Hanabi menatap Neji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seakan-akan mendapatkan hadiah motor dan dipotong pajak.

"Be… benarkah?" Hinata masih tetap memasang ekspresi tak percayanya. Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku perlihatkan kepadanya kebrutalan klan Hyuga yang membuat nyawanya dikirim ke neraka." ucap Hanabi lengkap dengan senyuman angkuh.

Teng~ Teng~ Teng~

"Baiklah, hp siapa yang berdering?" sahut Neji, kedua adiknya langsung menggeleng serempak.

"Nada deringku bukan itu." balas Hanabi, sedangkan Hinata memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang bersih dari panggilan masuk.

"Sepertinya sumber nada dering itu dari dalam tas sekolahmu Hinata." sambung Neji, Hinata mengambil tas itu dengan ragu. Hinata terkejut melihat cahaya yang menembus helaian benang saku celana olahraga Sasuke yang belum dikembalikannya. Dengan lekas Hinata merogoh saku celana tersebut dan memperlihatkan hp berwarna hitam yang sibuk berdering.

"Nee-san, cepat angkat telponnya! Nada deringnya begitu bising!" ujar Hanabi sambil menyumbat sepasang telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. Mendengar itu, Hinata mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan tanpa sengaja memperbesar volume hingga suara si penelepon dapat didengar oleh kakak dan adiknya.

"_Sasuke, aku telah menemukan barang yang bagus untuk melenyapkan klan Hyuga. Yah, walau harganya sedikit mahal tapi sesuai dengan hasil yang diinginkan. Nanti kau jemput di gudang tua belakang sekolahmu. Aku tinggalkan dalam kotak dibungkus kain hitam."_

Biiiipp!

Panggilan tersebut terputus, ketiga adik-kakak tersebut langsung tak berkutik. Pandangan mereka tampak fokus ke handphone yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Bahkan Neji menghentikan mobilnya seketika di sisi jalan. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan sorot mata Neji.

"Hi… Hinata, itu punya siapa?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk hp yang digenggam Hinata.

"Sasuke." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa ada padamu nee-san?" kata Hanabi yang menantap horror hp hitam itu.

"Ceritanya panjang." Hinata menyimpan hp itu di dalam tas lusuhnya. Suasana hening, tak ada yang berani untuk berbicara. Neji menatap jalanan lurus dan memegang stir mobil.

"Terima kasih Hinata, dengan begini kita tahu karus kemana sekarang!" titah Neji dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

"Sasuke, kapan kita mengambil senjata?" tanya Naruto yang sibuk berjalan bolak-balik layaknya setrika.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia belum memberitahuku."

"Kau kirim saja pesan kepadanya! Sampai kapan kita menunggu seperti ini?" usul Kiba yang entah mengapa menemukan sekaleng kripik dan memakannya secara diam-diam.

"Hufh… baiklah Tuan Tergesa-gesa." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar pribadinya. Naruto menggosokkan telapak tangannya dengan cemas, Sedangkan Kiba tengah meringkuk di belakang sofa melahap kripik yang baru ditemukannya.

"AAAAGGGHH!"

"Uhuuk… uhuuuuk…" Kiba langsung tersedak saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Naruto yang merasakan ada yang tidak beres menyusul Sasuke dan memasuki kamar temannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Perutmu sakit lagi?" Naruto panik dan menekan-nekan perut Sasuke tanpa henti.

"Bukan itu Dobe! Bukan!" sanggah Sasuke dan menjauhkan jari telunjuk Naruto dari perutnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hp ku hilang!"

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menyampaikan berita yang sangat mengecewakan itu kepada Naruto, yang mendengarpun terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan luapan emosi yang meletup-letup.

"Dasar Teme! Dimana kau taruh terakhir hp itu baka!" pekik Naruto lalu memukul kepala Sasuke dengan kasar. Pikiran Naruto telah kacau, ia tak peduli lagi jika Sasuke itu adalah ketuanya, ia tak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dibentak oleh Sasuke, dan ia tak peduli (dan tak tahu) jika keselamatan nyawanya berada di ambang kematian.

"Saku olahraga! Ya, di saku olahraga!" jawab Sasuke diiringi kilatan bohlam 5 watt di atas kepalanya.

"Cepat ambil celana olahragamu!" perintah Naruto, Sasuke menurutinya dan mengobrak-abrik isi kamar peribadinya tersebut. Sasuke tidak ingin kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terulang. Dimana ia tak mengindahkan perintah Naruto disaat emosi lelaki berabut kuning itu maksimum dan berakhir dengan renovasi rumah besarnya yang menghabiskan begitu banyak lembaran uang. Dan kejadian tadi bagi mengingatkan Sasuke dalam sebuah fakta.

"Celanaku, aku…"

"Dimana celanamu? hah!" tanya Naruto dan melirik Sasuke dengan geram.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana..." bohong Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tahu jika celana itu telah ia pinjamkan kepada Hinata. Tapi kalau ia katakan yang sejujurnya, bisa-bisa temannya itu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba dengan polosnya, mulutnya yang penuh dengan bumbu kripik tampak dengan jelas di mata Sasuke maupun Naruto. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menjelaskan problema yang terjadi sekarang. Sejenak kemudian Kiba mengangguk lalu membuka suara,

"Ugh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita harus pergi sekarang juga!"

"Kemana? Apa kau akan melawannya dengan tangan hampa?" lawan Naruto tanpa woles.

"Gunakan otakmu Naruto! Dimana biasanya ia meletakkan pesanan kita? Di gudang belakang sekolah bukan?" balas Kiba yang ikut-ikutan nggak woles.

"Wuah… otakmu sangat cemerlang Kiba!" puji Sasuke, ia mengambil _jacket_ yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan menggaet kunci mobilnya.

"Ayo kita kesana!" interupsi Sasuke dan menggas mobilnya.

.

.

Kini, mereka bertiga telah sampai di ruangan gelap yang diselimuti debu, salah satu mereka menyalakan flash dari ponsel. Tampak begitu banyak barang yang disisipkan disini, bahkan di sudut gudang terlihat tumpukan kotak yang menjulang tinggi. Ketiga orang tersebut mulai meneliti keadaan sampai salah satu dari mereka berbicara,

"Baiklah,sekarang dimana senjata itu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hey Hey Hey!

Megumi kembali hadir! Dan aku yakin pasti ada yang mikir, INI CERITA APAAN? ABSURD GITU!

Ooo, jangan khawatir teman! Karena Megumi juga berpikiran begitu. Ini Megumi ketik dengan kilat di sela-sela mengerjakan tugas yang jumlahnya bejibun… (ratapan murid yang memakai kur2013) So, gomen kalau ada typo atau sedikit pendeskripsian atau hal-hal yang aneh yang dapat kalian temukan dalam chap ini.

Nah, bagi yang merasa kurang sreg sama chap kemarin, aku minta maaf *ojigi. Ada beberapa review yang mengajukan pertanyaan seperti:

**Q : Apa Hinata dan Neji tidak memakai nama lengkap?**

A: Tidak, karena tujuan mereka untuk bersekolah disana adalah menghancurkan Sasuke sebagaimana yang diperintahkan Hiashi, bukan menuntut ilmu.

**Q : Kenapa Naruto dan Kiba **_**respect**_** sama Sasuke?**

A : Nah, kalau masalah yang ini aku nggak bisa kasih tahu sekarang. Karena di beberapa chap kedepan akan dijelaskan kenapa Naruto n Kiba mau aja disuruh-suruh sama Sasuke. Jadi baca terus ya…

**Q : Apa Neji itu srigala berbulu domba? dan apa ia akan menghancurkan clan Uchiha stelah ia berpura pura menjadi bagian dari geng Sasuke? Atau sbliknya ia bagian dari Sasuke yg memata matai clan Hyuga?**

A : Ya, Neji bisa dikatakan serigala berbulu domba. Neji itu bagian dari klan Hyuga, jadi ia berteman dengan Sasuke untuk memata-matai saja.

**Q : Banyak latar sebab akibat yang belum jelas.**

A : Gomen ne, soalnya sebab dan penyebab itu akan dijelaskan di beberapa chapter lagi, mohon bersabar jika ingin mengetahuinya…

**Q : kenapa Naruto gak menanyakan lagi saat menolong Hinata?**

A : Karena Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang ^^ (alibi banget)

**Q : Hinata sama Neji itu saudara?**

A : Iya, betul sekaleee!

**Q : Kenapa klan Hyuga dan Uchiha bertengkar?**

A : Nah, yang ini juga dijelaskan chap depan.

**Q : Kapan Naruto tau kalau Hinata orang yang ia sukai masuk dalam klan Hyuga yang nantinya ia bunuh?**

A :Kalau yang ini Megumi pengennya di penghujung konflik.

**Q : Apa nanti ada adegan SasuHina?**

A : Ade deh kayaknya, paling dikiiiiiiiit! Soalnya aku fokus sama NaruHina .

**Big thanks to : **

**enamora. angel, blackschool, mifta cinya, Aizen L sousuke, Zombie-NHL, reyvanrifqi, guest, durara, Soputan, guest, My perfect Hyuga, nn, Kuzuri Reiketsu, Namikaze Yuli, kouchan. **

Yosh, aku udah jawab beberapa pertanyaan buat chap kemarin. Nah, bagi yang ada pertanyaan buat fic ini ketik aja di kotak review, wokeh?

Btw, ada yang tau siapa yang datang duluan di gudang? Hyuga atau Sasuke?

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	4. Chapter 4

_Kini, mereka bertiga telah sampai di ruangan gelap yang diselimuti debu, salah satu mereka menyalakan flash dari ponsel. Tampak begitu banyak barang yang disisipkan disini, bahkan di sudut gudang terlihat tumpukan kotak yang menjulang tinggi. Ketiga orang tersebut mulai meneliti keadaan sampai salah satu dari mereka berbicara, _

_ "Baiklah,sekarang dimana_ _senjata itu?"_

.

.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HINATA?

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan sinar dari_ flash_ ponselnya dengan cepat, keningnya berkerut saat melihat situasi gudang belakang sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, begitu banyak kotak yang berceceran. Bahkan ada beberapa dari kotak itu yang dibungkus oleh kain hitam, untuk membuktikan kotak mana yang menyimpan senjata ia harus menggeledah satu persatu.

"Puuuh, bau!" caci Hanabi sambil mengapit hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, langkah kakinya menjauh menuju sudut ruangan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari hambatan ia gunakan untuk menggrebek kardus yang tersusun seperti Menara Pisa (dan hampir terjatuh). Satu persatu ia buka dan melihatnya dengan teliti. Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata yang mengarahkan cahaya senternya menuju kotak kayu yang telah ia buka.

"Nee-san, kalau aku tahu keadaan tempatnya seperti ini lebih baik aku menunggu di luar daripada memasuki gudang ini." ujar Hanabi dengan suara tukang jualan bakso yang diwawancarai oleh reporter kenapa memakai boraks dalam bahan makanannya.

"Hanabi, jika ingin berbicara lepaskan tanganmu dari hidungmu!" balas Hinata yang masih sibuk mencari kotak berbungkus kain hitam yang dimaksud.

"Tidak! Aku bisa mati jika tidak menutup hidungku! Ooh nii-san, betapa bahagianya dirimu karena tidak merasakan penderitaan yang kini kami rasakan." ratap Hanabi masih dengan suara yang sama. Ingin rasanya Hanabi bertukar tempat dengan Neji yang menunggu di luar untuk berjaga-jaga. Ditambah lagi, Neji menunggu mereka di dalam mobil yang bebas dari angin malam. Kini, Hanabi mulai merutuki nasibnya yang begitu nista. Selang beberapa waktu, ponsel Hinata berdering, dengan cepat gadis itu mematikan _flash_ dari ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

_"Hinata, apa kau masih di dalam gudang?"_

"Ya, aku masih di dalam gudang, ada apa nii-san?"

_"Ayo keluar dari gudang itu Hinata! Aku melihat mobil Sasuke dari kejauhan!"_

"A-Apa?! Yang benar saja!"

_"Aku serius Hinata, lekaslah keluar! Ooh astaga, bahkan kini dia telah sampai di depan gudang. Cepat keluar,cepat!"_

"Bagaima-"

Tuuuuuuuuuuutttt.

_Great_, Neji memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak, Hinata yang merasa dongkol mengenggam ponselnya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambut yang tadinya lurus menjadi urak-urakan. Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya bertingkah seperti kerasukan begitu?

"Ehm… nee-san baik-baik saja?" ucap Hanabi dengan ragu-ragu, ia takut jika nanti Hinata melukai dirinya.

"Hanabi, kita tidak dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang!" balas Hinata penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran. Hanabi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa ia ikut terbawa dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan?

"Maksud nee-"

Braaaaaaaaaaakkkk

Suara pintu yang didobrak terdengar jelas oleh kedua gadis itu, dengan cepat Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan mengajak adik kecilnya itu untuk meringkuk di belakang susunan kardus yang setengah dari kardus itu telah diturunkan oleh Hanabi. Suara langkah kaki terasa mendekat, satu yang Hinata yakini, bahwa langkah kaki itu tercipta lebih dari satu orang.

"Nee-san, kenapa kita bersembunyi disini?" bisik Hanabi dengan tatapan kecewa, bukannya ia tak terima jika ia bersembunyi di sudut gudang hanya saja bau menyengat itu semakin menusuk hidung dan ia menduga bahwa bau tak sedap yang sedari tadi mencemari udara berasal dari salah satu kardus yang tersusun di depannya.

"Sasuke datang." balas Hinata dengan pelan, Hanabi sontak terkejut dan berusaha berdiri, namun itu sia-sia karena Hinata menahan pergerakan anak bungsu Hyuga tersebut.

"Nee-san, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin peluru ini menembus otak udangnya itu!" gerutu Hanabi dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Hinata dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Hanabi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat! Sasuke tidak sendiri Hanabi!" sahut Hinata cemas, ia masih kekeuh memegang (lebih tepatnya mencengkram) tangan Hanabi.

"Darimana nee-san tau?"

"Wuhuuuuuuuuuyyy, sepertinya telah ada yang mengobrak-abrik tempat ini Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan riang, entah apa yang membuat lelaki bermata _sapphire_ itu begitu bahagia.

"Ya, sepertinya telah ada yang mendahului kita. Bahkan kotak yang ku susun sedemikian rupa telah berubah tempat. Rasanya mustahil jika tikus bisa memindahkannya." sambung Kiba, Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Aku yakin ini perbuatan tikus Kiba, ya 'tikus' buangan itu!" kini Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

Baiklah, kini Hanabi mempercayai Hinata jika Sasuke tidak datang sendirian, itu terbukti dengan jelas setelah mendengar pembicaraan bodoh beberapa suara pemuda dengan ciri khas berbeda-beda yang tidak Hanabi ketahui namanya. Dengan cekatan Hanabi kembali meringkuk dan memegang pistol yang sedari tadi tersimpan dengan baik di dalam saku celananya.

"Dengar Hanabi, kita harus keluar sekarang juga! Dan yang terpenting, jangan membuat kegaduhan satu langkahpun. Mengerti?" perintah Hinata yang membuahkan sebuah gelengan dari Hanabi. Hinata yang kehabisan kata-kata mulai berpikir dengan cermat.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku, dan jangan sampai mereka tahu keberadaan kita!" Hinata mulai berdiri perlahan dan hampir menyenderkan punggungnya ke tumpukan kotak.

"Ooy Naruto, nyalakan senter, cepat!" perintah Sasuke, beberapa detik kemudian cahaya redup mulai menyinari gudang tua itu diiringi suara derap kaki yang terdengar tenang.

"Dan satu lagi, kita tidak boleh mengenai cahaya itu. Kita harus berjalan di dalam kegelapan." Hinata menunjuk cahaya senter yang dikendalikan Naruto, barulah Hanabi mengerti. Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap, sesekali ia berkomat-kamit membaca doa-doa yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata telah sampai di luar gudang dan menghembuskan napasnya lega, ingin rasanya ia berteriak '_Im free!_' dan sujud syukur berulang-ulang kali. Sayangnya itu tak terjadi mengingat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan dan Hinata juga tidak tahu kemana arah kiblat(?).

Tapi apa daya, Hinata terlalu fokus terhadap keselamatan dirinya sendiri hingga melupakan keadaan Hanabi yang masih meringkuk di belakang kardus sambil memegang pistol hitam miliknya. Hinata menggigit jari jempolnya dengan cemas, bagaimanapun Hanabi tidak boleh tertangkap oleh mereka.

"Sasuke, aku cari di tumpukan kardus itu ya!" seru Naruto seraya mengarahkan sinar senternya menuju tumpukan kardus dan tepat di belakangnya terdapat Hanabi yang masih meringkuk.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan kotak yang dibukanya, Naruto berjalan dengan santai dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

_`Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Hanabi…` _mohon Hinata sambil menengadah menatap kelamnya langit malam.

"Naruto, jangan rusak tumpukan kardus itu! Cukup kau periksa apakah ada senjata di belakang kardus itu atau tidak!" perintah Kiba dengan suara nyaring, mendengar itu Hinata terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya spontan.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku ingin memeriksa setiap tumpukan kotak ini! Aku tak mau mencari ke sana, di situ bau!" rajuk Naruto dengan kesal.

_`Ya, itu benar Naruto! Jangan mau pergi ke belakang kardus! Disana ada adikku!_` sorak Hinata dalam hati, gadis itu langsung bersemangat. Ia merasa masih ada secercah harapan agar Hanabi terbebas dari lawannya.

"Ugh, cepat kau cari ke belakang kardus atau ku porak-porandakan kamarmu!" ancam Kiba, sedetik kemudian Naruto menghela napas dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ya, baiklah…"

_`Naruto baka! Baka! Baka!'_ rutuk Hinata, tangannya tergenggam erat dengan keringat yang menelusuri pelipisnya.

Naruto mengapit hidungnya dan berjalan mendekati sudut ruangan, ia hadapkan cahaya senter ke tempat yang di maksud dengan malas._ Inner_ matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan surai hitam Hanabi yang tergerai indah di punggung gadis itu, melihat itu Naruto bersiap-siap melaporkan hal ini kepada temannya.

"Sasuke ad-"

DOOORR!

Terdengar suara tembakan yang menggelegar ke arah gudang pengap itu. Peluru tak bersalah dari pistol Hinata berhasil menggores pipi Naruto hingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir indah di wajahnya. Ketiga pemuda itu tersentak dan menggaet senapan yang telah mereka persiapkan dari rumah. Hanabi yang merasa bahwa ketiga lelaki itu lengah langsung berlari secepatnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Mendengar suara langkah kaki Hanabi, Sasuke dan Kiba langsung mengarahkan senapannya ke sumber suara, walau tak ada cahaya tapi mereka yakin karena pendengaran mereka tak mungkin salah.

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Peluru ditembakkan bertubi-tubi seiring langkah kaki Hanabi dalam menyelamatkan diri, Kiba dan Sasuke yang terpacu akan emosi melayangkan peluru mereka tanpa memperhatikan jumlah peluru yang tersedia, berbeda dengan Naruto yang menyeka darah dari pipi kanannya dan tersenyum miring. Pemuda jabrik itu menekan pelatuk sekali hingga sebuah peluru berhasil terarah ke Hanabi, dengan cepat Hinata memeluk Hanabi dan peluru itu berhasil merobek otot lengan gadis bermata _lavender _itu, pergerakan Hinata terhenti dan membiarkan darah membasahi lengan bajunya. Hanabi tersontak kaget dan menatap kakaknya nanar.

"O… onee-san, k… kau terluka," ucap Hanabi lirih, tak terasa air mata telah menetes di pipi putihnya.

"Biarkan saja Hanabi, cepat pergi dari sini!" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil langkah seribu diiringi dengan tangis Hanabi yang tak mau berhenti.

"Hanya segitu saja? Dasar payah!" cemooh Sasuke dengan sombong, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan mata tajam. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sesaat dan mengejar tawanannya. Ia tak mau mangsanya pergi begitu saja. Langkah kaki Naruto yang lebar memudahkannya untuk memperdekat jaraknya dengan kedua gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Nee-san, dia mengejar kita!" lapor Hanabi dengan nada khawatir, Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kepada pemuda yang mengejarnya.

DOOOORR!

Lagi, peluru Hinata menggores kulit wajah Naruto dan memperbanyak volume darah yang mencuat dari wajah lelaki tampan itu. Dengan cekatan Naruto menyinari tubuh lawannya dengan cahaya senternya dan berhasil melihat lengan tawanannya yang dipenuhi darah. Naruto terhenti dan membiarkan mangsanya itu pergi sekali ini saja. Ia menatap langit malam dengan datar dan bergumam pelan,

_`Ku pastikan peluruku akan menembus jantung penerus Hyuga yang telah menembakku tadi!'_

Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajahnya dan berbalik arah menuju gudang.

.

.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu?" tanya Neji dengan cemas, nada suaranya naik satu oktaf melihat lengan baju Hinata yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ceritanya panjang nii-san, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin membersihkan luka ini." Neji mengangguk paham dan mengendarai mobil menjauhi gudang. Hinata mencoba menghentikan pendarahan pada lengannya dan menatap pemandangan dengan geram,

_`Aku yang akan mengakhiri hidup orang yang telah melukai lenganku ini!`_

.

.

_`Ku kutuk kau Sasuke!`_ geram Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat, gadis itu tengah dalam emosi yang meletup-letup. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah mencari pemuda berambut seperti ekor ayam itu ke segala penjuru sekolah. tapi hasilnya nihil! Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menunggu lelaki itu di dalam kelas, tapi itu tidak menjamin mengingat lelaki itu hanya singgah ke kelas dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Alhasil, Hinata terdampar di depan labor kimia ditemani tatapan intimidasi oleh beberapa siswi yang ada di sana.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Hinata mencari Sasuke, alasannya cukup masuk akal. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan baju olahraga yang telah ia pinjam atau lebih tepatnya diberikan Sasuke kemarin. Hinata ingin cepat-cepat barang ini kembali ke tuannya, tujuan Hinata bukan mengembalikan barang secepatnya. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin baju itu dilumuri susu sapi lagi dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengucek setiap bagian baju itu dengan keras. Sudah cukup sebungkus deterjennya habis hanya untuk mencuci sepasang baju itu.

Sehelai kertas mengawang tepat di depan Hinata, merasa penasaran Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang terdapat disana. Hinata langsung mendongak ke atas dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Ia berlari menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa baju olahraga Sasuke. Sesampainya Hinata di atap sekolah, ia melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin nan bergerak lamban.

"Sa… Sasuke…" cicit Hinata pelan. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melirik Hinata datar.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Ii… itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat kertas ulanganmu terbang ke bawah. Ja… jadi, aku kesini untuk me… memastikan apakah kau benar-benar disini."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini? Kalau kau ingin mengembalikan kertas itu, sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kau boleh membuangnya ke tong sampah atau menguburnya di taman sekolah."

"Bu.. bukan, a… aku ingin memberikan baju yang telah ku pinjam kemarin. A… arigatou." gadis itu menyerahkan pakaian tersebut dan diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Apakah hp ku ada di dalam?"

"Ooh, ya. A… ada." langsung Sasuke meenghembuskan napasnya lega dan mengambil ponselnya. Melihat itu, Hinata pergi menjauhi Sasuke karena merasa bahwa urusannya selesai.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata. Lelaki itu menahan agar Hinata tidak pergi.

"I… itu, aku terlalu ceroboh. Ja… jadinya…" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, lalu menarik Hinata menuruni atap sekolah, Hinata mulai bingung dan merasakan firasat buruk mendampinginya.

"E… etto, kau membawaku kemana Sasuke?" Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku yakin, kaulah orangnya Hinata."

Deg!

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di telapak tangan Hinata, apakah Sasuke telah tahu bahwa ia merupakan salah satu klan Hyuga? Dan apakah Sasuke ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga? Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menelusuri jalan dengan kecepatan sedang, ekspresinya yang datar tak berdosa berbeda dengan Hinata yang menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

_`Kami sama, tolong lindungi aku…`_

.

.

.

TBC

I know, I know kalau aku updatenya lamaaaa bangeeet. Maafin Megumi ya readers, beberapa waktu yang lalu Megumi sempat kena WB. Jadi gomen kalau chap ini agak gimanaaaaa gitu ya. Dan buat sahabatku **mangetsuNaru**, hontoni gomennasai (ojigi 90 derjat) karena melupakanmu...  
>Bagi yang ada pertanyaan atau perasaan mengganjal? Langsung aja ketik di kotak review!<p>

Oh iya, Megumi juga minta maaf kalau ada typo(s) karena typo terlalu mencintaiku ^^

Right, sankyuu buat semua follow/fav/review/readers yang masih ikutin fic aku sampai chap ini! Laaaafyaaaa!

**Big thanks to :**

**Kuzuri Reiketsu, Jehan-Namikaze, blackschool, mangetsuNaru, reyvanrifqi, Soputan, Namikaze Yuli, nay, My perfect Hyuga, chiton, 2nd silent reader.**

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	5. Chapter 5

_Keringat dingin mengucur deras di telapak tangan Hinata, apakah Sasuke telah tahu bahwa ia merupakan salah satu klan Hyuga? Dan apakah Sasuke ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga? Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menelusuri jalan dengan kecepatan sedang, ekspresinya yang datar tak berdosa berbeda dengan Hinata yang menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas._

_`Kami sama, tolong lindungi aku…`_

.

.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HINATA?

.

.

Di sinilah Hinata. Gadis cantik itu berada tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha, musuh bebuyutannya. Bibir mungilnya menganga tak percaya, Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan. Hinata tentu punya sebuah alasan yang kuat terhadap air wajahnya yang tergolong aneh itu. Hinata begitu terkejut melihat rumah Sasuke yang sangat tidak pantas dipanggil rumah, tempat ini terkesan seperti istana. Lihat saja, di halaman depan terdapat sebuah pancuran air yang begitu jernih. Terhampar rumput hijau nan terlihat indah, berjejer patung-patung artistik di sisi rumah. Dan jangan lupakan pintu besar yang dapat dilalui oleh penderita gigantisme.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah memasuki rumahnya. Hinata yang mulai terbangun dari lamunannya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Pe… permisi." ucap Hinata, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Hinata, ikuti aku!" perintah Sasuke lalu menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan santai. Hinata dengan fikirannya yang_ blank _mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Tap…

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang dipenuhi _sticker-sticker_ bergambar binatang. Entah itu rubah, luwak, musang atau rakun Hinata tak peduli. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke memegang kenop dan mendorongnya lalu memasuki kamar itu. Tampak sebuah gundukan yang ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut berwarna biru, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Apa maksud Sasuke mengajaknya ke sini?

"Keluar dari selimut itu Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dan menarik selimut biru tak bersalah hingga terlempar ke atas rak meja. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning tengah berpura-pura tertidur.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu! Cepat bangun dan pakai obatmu!" pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghentikan actingnya dan membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin dia yang mengobatiku!"

"Aku telah membawa orang yang kau maksud baka!" Sasuke menunjuk Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa, gadis itu merasa kikuk dan meremas ujung seragamnya takut. Melihat Hinata di dekatnya, Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Hinata dengan hangat.

"Uwaaaa… Akhirnya Hinata datang juga!" sorak Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"Na… Naruto, bisakah kau melepaskan pe… pelukanmu?" balas Hinata pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hinata tidak ingin kupeluk ya?" Naruto memasang wajah merajuk dan sukses membuat Sasuke mual.

"Bu… bukan begitu! Hanya saja, le… lenganku sa… sakit…"

"Lenganmu kenapa Hinata? Siapa yang telah melukaimu? Katakan padaku, katakan! Biar kuhajar orang bodoh itu!" geram Naruto dan menyingsingkan lengan piyama orange polkadotnya.

"Ti… tidak usah Naruto, la… lagian sudah ti… tidak terasa sakit kok." tolak Hinata dengan sopan. Toh walau Hinata membiarkan Naruto memukul pelaku yang mengakibatkan lengannya terluka, itu mustahil. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa pecundang itu, apalagi Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk pelan disertai seulas senyum yang sukses membuat pipi Naruto memerah dan mempercepat pompaan darah pada jantungnya. Tapi itu semua terhenti setelah sorot matanya bertemu dengan wajah Sasuke di sudut kamar.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" ujar Naruto kesal, bisa-bisanya Sasuke merasa tenang setelah berhasil menjadi obat nyamuk di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sekilas Sasuke menatap Naruto datar dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto, tak lupa ia menutup pintu agar para pembantunya tidak melihat tontonan drama picisan khas anak SMA secara gratis.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, sungguh jika aku mengetahui kondisimu aku tidak akan memelukmu seperti tadi." sambung Naruto penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa. La… lagipula, kenapa wajahmu bisa terluka Naruto?"

"Aku ditembak."

Deg!

Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengatakan ia ditembak oleh seseorang seakan-akan ia baru saja mengatakan 'Aku tidak tahu.'

"A… apa? Di… ditembak? Maksudmu apa Naruto?"

"Tadi malam aku ditembak oleh seseorang, dan berakhir seperti ini." tutur Naruto singat padat dan tidak jelas. Keadaan hening, Hinata masih tetap dengan rasa terkejutnya dan Naruto yang memandang Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata! Asalkan kamu merawatku, luka ini pasti cepat sembuh!"

"Kau te... telah memberikan o… obat?" tanya Hinata, Naruto membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Kenapa belum Naruto?" sahut Hinata bingung, luka seperti itu kalau tidak segera diobati bisa infeksi. Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin Hinata yang mengobatiku." balas Naruto dengan mata yang dibuat sendu. Yah… mungkin saja Hinata akan luluh dan mau mengobatinya.

"Ba… baiklah, ka… kalau begitu a… aku ambil ko… kotak P3K dulu."

_See?_ Sekarang gadis itu pergi mencari kotak P3K setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang penuh harap. Senyuman Naruto mengembang karena keberhasilannya dan langsung berubah menjadi raut wajah kesakitan ketika Hinata telah berhasil menemukan kotak P3K yang ia cari. Hinata mencampur beberapa tetes _antiseptic_ ke dalam air lalu mengambil kapas bersih yang dapat menyerap campuran antara antiseptic dengan air dan mengobati luka Naruto.

"AAAUGGGHH!" teriak Naruto menggelegar, Hinata yang merasa bersalah memperlambat tekanan kapas ke pipi Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

"Sudah selesai! Aku pergi sebentar." Hinata berdiri dan memasukkan barang-barang yang telah ia keluarkan tadi kedalam kotak P3K. Dengan segera gadis itu keluar dari kamar dan meletakkan kotak itu di tempat asalnya. Tak sengaja inner matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang membawa semangkuk bubur dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sa… Sasuke, aku te… telah mengobati Naruto."

"Oh, kalau begitu berikan makanan ini kepada si Dobe itu." dengan santainya Sasuke menyerahkan mangkuk itu ke tangan Hinata.

"Ke… kenapa harus a… aku?" tanya Hinata bingung. Bagaimana tidak, di rumah ini terlalu banyak pelayan yang ia temui dan tak seorangpun yang bertugas merawat Naruto. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasuke ingin merekrut pembantu baru dan calon pembantu itu adalah Hinata?

"Karena dia menginginkanmu Hinata."jawab Sasuke. Ugh syukurlah, jawaban Sasuke melenceng jauh dari pemikiran Hinata. Tapi sekarang, Hinata malah semakin bingung.

"Ma… maksudmu?"

"Dia mencintaimu Hinata. Kau tak tahu betapa susahnya aku menyuruhnya untuk berobat dan dia meronta karena menginginkanmu yang mengobatinya. Bahkan setiap malam ia selalu mengigau dan menyebut-nyebut namamu sampai esok pagi. Ugh, dasar orang yang merepotkan." jelas Sasuke. Tak disangka, Uchiha yang di sekolah lebih bisu dibanding orang bisu kini berbicara panjang lebar dan penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Aku ti… tidak bisa lebih lama di… disini Sasuke. Aku terlalu lama membo… membolos." Mendengar penuturan Hinata, tawa Sasuke langsung pecah. Tangan kirinya kini memeluk perutnya yang terasa geli. Hinata semakin bingung dengan keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini, mungkin suatu hari ia harus memeriksa kejiwaan Sasuke ke psikiater.

"Kenapa kau ter… tertawa?"

"Kau penakut sekali Hinata, tenang saja! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kalau nanti kau dimarahi oleh guru." Sasuke masih enggan menghentikan tawanya yang berujung dengan perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Te… tetap saja tidak bisa Sasuke, aku seperti pem… pembantu Naruto disini."

"Ayolah Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Anggap saja kau seorang suster dan Naruto pasienmu, bereskan?" lagi, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai. Tangan Hinata terasa gatal untuk meninju si bungsu Uchiha ini. Sudah jelas-jelas ia disuruh ini itu oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto tanpa kata 'tolong' masih saja ia menganggap ini hubungan antara suster dan pasiennya. _Hell!_

"Aku tetap tidak bisa." tolak Hinata sedikit tegas, ia letakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku seragam sekolah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila foto ini tersebar di sekolah esok hari." Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat yag terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna dan berusaha merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun, foto itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh teman-temannya! Terutama Neji, bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh kakaknya itu. Tapi sang empunya mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi tinggi hingga Hinata tak dapat menjangkaunya.

"Jangan sebarkan Sasuke, kumohon…" Hinata menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan sedikit membungkuk, kedua matanya ia tutup rapat diikuti ekspresi memohon.

"Kalau begitu, berikan makanan ini kepada Naruto dan paksa dia untuk menghabisi makanan ini." perintah Sasuke lalu menyimpan ponselnya, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan mengambil mangkuk putih tak berdosa dengan lemah. Langkahnya gontai menjauhi Sasuke dan menaiki anak tangga.

"Jangan seperti itu Hinata, aku merasa bersalah jika kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu." sorak Sasuke namun tak diacuhkan Hinata, Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa sadar, lelaki berambut bak ekor ayam itu bergumam,

"Mereka sama-sama polos, mereka juga terluka sekarang. Apakah itu berarti mereka berdua berjodoh?"

.

.

"Na… Naruto, ayo makan." panggil Hinata seraya membuka pintu kamar Naruto, Hinata meletakkan semangkuk bubur itu di atas meja belajar pemuda berambut jabrik di depannya dan menghela napasnya lelah.

"Suapi aku!"

Apa-apaan lagi ini? Tidak tahukah pemuda bernama Naruto itu jika ia harus menahan emosinya untuk melawan Sasuke dengan sengketa semangkuk bubur dan foto aibnya serta berakhir dengan kekalahan Hinata? Tak tahukah Naruto jika ia harus menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak hanya untuk mengantarkan bubur itu? Dan parahnya lagi, tak tahukah ia jika semua ini membuat tubuh Hinata sangat remuk seolah-olah ia adalah pribumi yang melakukan romusha plus lengannya yang benar-benar terasa perih?

"Ta… tapi, tanganmu ba… baik-baik saja Naruto." elak Hinata lembut, Naruto menggeleng kuat dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Badanku lemas Hinata, anggota gerakku terasa lumpuh. Kumohon, suapi aku…"sesakit apapun penderitaan yang Hinata rasakan, tapi rasa tak tega mengalahkan segalanya. Dengan berat hati gadis itu mengambil mangkuk bubur dan bersiap-siap meyuapi Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu," Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah bubur yang lembut di lidah. Jujur, Hinata merasa bahwa kini adalah seorang ibu yang merawat putranya yang tengah sakit. Dengan pelan Hinata menyuapi Naruto hingga bubur itu habis tak tersisa.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Kamu baik sekali!" ucap Naruto riang dan memeluk leher Hinata, spontan dagu Hinata terarah ke pundak Naruto dan entah kenapa, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Naruto menghirup aroma Hinata di ceruk leher gadis idamannya dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Kini Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa rima jantungnya dan jantung Naruto saling berpacu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan keluar? Untuk merefreshingkan pikiran." usul Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukankah badanmu sakit Naruto?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Ayo kita pergi!"

Baiklah, sepertinya kini anggota gerak Hinata yang tak dapat digerakkan. Badannya yang lemas terasa enggan untuk berpindah tempat, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang melemparkan senyuman seolah-olah ia berhasil membuat hati Hinata merasa senang.

.

.

Sebenarnya, sore itu sama dengan sore kemarin. Cahaya mentari yang mulai meredup masih dapat dirasakan. Suara kekehan siswi SMA yang siap berbelanja masih terdengar seperti biasanya. Namun bedanya, kini kediaman Sasuke dipenuhi oleh gonggongan anjing yang sukses membuat beberapa anak kecil lari ketakutan.

"Kiba, tolong hentikan lolongan Akamaru! Aku sangat terganggu!" gerutu Sasuke yang sibuk bermain game fenomenal bertemakan monopoli.

"Sasuke, tolong pahami Akamaru. Ia tengah menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya sekarang." balas Kiba tak mau kalah karena ia juga tengah bermain permainan yang sama, bahkan ia melawan kelas S.

"Tapi tidak disini juga Kiba!"

Kiba tetap diam dan melanjutkan permainannya, tampak dua dadu berputar dan memperlihatkan sepuluh titik diatasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kiba merasa mengumpat karena sang lawan seenak dengkulnya me-landmark yang telah ia bangun.

"Kiba, ajak anjingmu itu pergi jalan-jalan sekarang!"

"Eeh, kenapa harus aku?" protes Kiba tak terima, dengan kilat Sasuke menggaet _smartphone_ Kiba dan menyimpannya.

"Karena kau tuannya Kiba. Ayo cepat sebelum aku cukur bulu putihnya hingga pelontos." ancam Sasuke dan menatap Kiba dengan sengit.

"Ya ya, baiklah."dengan berat hati Kiba beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan berjalan keluar menuju kadang anjing tercintanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akamaru.

"Akamaru, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan!"

"Guuk!"

.

.

Tampak sepasang muda-mudi tengah berjalan berdampingan di pinggir jalan. Yups, itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Entah kapan Naruto mengganti piyama orange polkadotnya dengan pakaian yang tergolong cukup casual tidak ada yang tahu, perlahan Naruto menatap lekuk wajah Hinata yang membuat sang pemuda _melting_ di tempat.

"Hinata, apakah kamu suka padaku?" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, sontak Hinata menoleh dan memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi hanya kesalahan pendengarannya.

"Hee? A…apa?"

"Bu…bukan! Maksudku, a… apakah kamu suka jalan-jalan denganku?" sahut Naruto dengan alibi yang mungkin cukup masuk akal, Hinata menunduk dan tersenyum simpul.

"A… aku suka."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu setiap hari Minggu kita pergi bersama ya!" pinta Naruto semangat, Hinata yang melihat perubahan emosi Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya dengan takut.

"Pe...pergi kemana?"

"Kemana pun! Asalkan Hinata senang!" ucap Naruto diiringi senyuman manisnya, tak sengaja ekor mata Naruto menatap lelaki berambut hitam dengan anjing berbulu putih disampingnya.

"Bukankah itu Kiba dan Akamaru?" gumam Naruto dan mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Di… dimana?" tanya Hinata seraya menoleh ke kiri da ke kanan.

"Di situ!" tunjuk Naruto dengan semangat, tapi tetap saja Hinata tak melihat objek yang dimaksud.

"Yang mana?" Hinata yang merasa penasaran membuat Naruto kehilangan akal (walau akalnya memang telah hilang menurut teman seangkatannya). Entah ide dari mana, Naruto menggenggam jari telunjuk Hinata dan mengarahkannya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah disertai debaran jantungnya yang kembali membrutal.

"Kau melihatnya?" bisik Naruto tepat di belakang telinga kanan Hinata, pipi Hinata semakin merona mendengar bisikan Naruto yang lebih terdengar errr… seksi?

"Ya... a…aku melihatnya." balas Hinata gelagapan, Naruto merasa lega lalu menjauh dari Hinata dan berteriak keras.

"KIBAAAA!" merasa dipanggil, Kiba menoleh ke pinggir jalan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman karibnya itu, tak lupa diiringi oleh anjing berbulu putih bernama Akamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?" tanya Kiba sesampainya ia tiba di dekat sahabatnya.

"Jalan-jalan bersama Hinata. Oh iya, Kiba ini Hinata. Hinata ini Kiba." kata Naruto, tapi kedua orang itu hanya diam dan saling menatap.

"Guuuuk! Guuuk!" baiklah, itu adalah gonggongan Akamaru. Entah kenapa, anjing jantan itu sangat hobi menyalak hari ini. Sialnya, anjing putih itu menggonggong ke arah Hinata. Merasa terusik, Hinata mencoba menjauhi Akamaru.

"Aku sudah tahu dia Hinata baka." geram Kiba dan menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ka…kami teman sekelas." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Guuuuk! Guuukkk! Guuuuk!"

"Benarkah? Kiba kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" gerutu Naruto karena ia merasa bahwa Kiba telah mulai merahasiakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Memangnya aku harus memberitahumu semuanya apa?'

"GUUUUKK! GUUUUKK!"

"Kiba! Kenapa Akamaru menggonggong ke arah Hinata? Cepat hentikan! Hinata terlihat takut melihat anjingmu!" perintah Naruto yang sangat amat kesal terhadap gonggongan Akamaru yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Ditambah lagi, ia menggonggong ke arah gadis idamannya.

"Akamaru, berhentilah! Dia bukan betina yang kau incar!" tutur Kiba tegas kepada anjing kesayangannya itu. Tak seperti biasanya, anjingnya ini terlalu nafsu untuk menyalak. Namun ia tahu kalau Akamaru hanya bertindak seperti ini karena beberapa hal.

"GUUUK GUUUK!"

"Ja… jangan-jangan…" bak disambar petir, Kiba memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menusuk. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram leher Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan tampak ia begitu meluapkan emosinya.

"Aagrhh, sa… sakit! Le…lepaskan a…aku…" ronta Hinata, sepasang tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan kiri Kiba dari lehernya. Namun hasilnya, nihil.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menolong Hinata dengan menarik tangan Kiba menjauh dari leher Hinata, tapi itu terhenti ketika Kiba mengatakan suatu hal,

"Kau itu, Hyuga kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hwawawawa….  
>Udah lama nggak buka ffn, selama beberapa hari ini aku harus fokus buat belajar (berhubung ada UAS) dan fokus mikirin cara agar bisa keluar gerbang dengan cepat saat classmeeting berlangsung (jangan ditiru kawan! Hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang professional!)<p>

Dan entah setan darimana, ide aku mengalir begitu saja untuk lanjutin ff saat UAS berlangsung (Kyaaa!) dan itu benar-benar bikin tangan aku gatal buat ngetik. Terpaksa aku harus tahan dan iseng-isengnya nulis tu ide di kertas coret-coret ujian (kurang kerjaan emang) dan setelah UAS, aku langsung pulang n nyari laptop buat ngetik ff. Saat cahaya laptop menampakkan tulisan windows, ooooohhh… aku terharu! Rasanya udah berabad-abad enggak main laptop tua ini (peluk erat laptop manisku).

Yayayaya, terdengar alay memang, tapi itu kenyataannya. Menungggu hari terakhir UAS itu bikin jiwa aku kesobek-sobek! Tapi untunglah hari itu datang juga! (YEEEAAAHH!) Dan bagi pengen tahu kenapa klan Hyuga itu perang sama klan Uchiha, masalah itu akan dijelaskan beberapa chapter kedepan. Jadi mohon bersabar ya… (kedip-kedip)

Jujur, aku kurang sreg sama gaya penulisanku sekarang, terkesan hancur. Jadi, kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan membigungkan review saja! Anggap saja ini pemulihanku setelah sekian lama enggak ngetik ff lagi, dan sebelumnya gomen buat tulisanku ini readers T.T

So, ketik review kalian sobat! Agar penantianku enggak berakhir begitu saja (tsaaah…) dan agar jiwa aku yang udah terlanjur kesobek-sobek dapat digabungin lagi! ^_^

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Aizen L sousuke, blackschool, AnimeAnimonstaR, hiru nesaan, Generasi Muda, Amu B, aiurahaiu, Zombie-NHL, sebutsajanaruto, sofia siquelle, Kuzuri Reiketsu, pein antimaho, anna fitry, Ryure-chan, RUE ERU, reyfanrifqi, guest, sikon, guest, neo darkness, alta0sapphire**.

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menolong Hinata dengan menarik tangan Kiba menjauh dari leher Hinata, tapi itu terhenti ketika Kiba mengatakan suatu hal,_

_"Kau itu, Hyuga kan?"_

.

.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HINATA?

.

.

Sekejap Naruto berhenti menarik tangan Kiba dan terdiam, sorot matanya menatap sang gadis pujaan tak percaya lalu membiarkan Kiba mencengkram leher Hinata lebih keras. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda bersurai kuning itu tertawa terbahak-bahak yang spontan membuat Kiba bingung hingga ia melemaskan cengkaramannya pada leher Hinata. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi korban cengkraman bernapas lega seraya menatap Naruto dengan heran. Kenapa ia tertawa? Apakah ekspresinya yang kesakitan itu terlihat lucu? Atau syndrome tiba-tiba tertawa milik Sasuke menular padanya?

"Kiba, otakmu terletak dimana? Mana mungkin gadis seanggun dan sepolos Hinata adalah keturunan Hyuga!" tutur Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan derai tawa yang begitu menggelora.

"Mungkin saja kan? Lagipula Akamaru hanya menggonggong seperti tadi pada bau-bau tertentu, termasuk aroma yang dimiliki keturunan Hyuga!" bela Kiba dan menatap Naruto dengan sinis. Bisa-bisanya teman karibnya itu meragukan kepekaan dari indra penciuman anjing kesayangannya yang telah dilatih layaknya anjing Doberman.

"Aku bukannya meragukan ketajaman hidung anjingmu itu Kiba. Tadi kau bilang, Akamaru menggonggong pada bau-bau tertentu dan itu bukan hanya aroma Hyuga. Bisa jadi Hinata menggunakan parfum yang tak sesuai dengan hidung Akamaru."

"Hinata, apa aroma parfum yang kau pakai hari ini?" Kiba menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan sukses membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"Eemm… bunga lili…" ujar Hinata lirih. Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum puas.

"_See?_ Hinata memakai aroma bunga lili yang tidak disukai Akamaru. Jadi wajar kan kalau Akamaru bertindak liar seperti tadi?" Kiba terdiam dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Jujur, ia sangat malas untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada orang lain.

"Ya… baiklah aku mengaku salah, maafkan aku Hinata." Kiba membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat lalu berjalan menjauh bersama Akamaru meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

"Aku yakin Kiba akan merasa malu sekarang." celetuk Naruto, pemuda beriris biru itu menatap Hinata dan merengkuh tubuh Hinata hangat, mencoba menenangkan gadis bermata lavender yang terlihat trauma dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sudahlah Hinata, tidak usah dipikirkan! Ini bukan kesalahanmu!" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lemah lalu mengangguk pelan. Naruto mengarahkan kepala Hinata ke dada bidangnya hingga wajah sang gadis memerah sempurna. Untung saja sekarang wajah yang merona itu tidak bisa dilihat Naruto, ditambah lagi degup jantungnya menjadi lebih brutal jika Naruto bertingkah seperti ini padanya.

"Ayo ku antar pulang Hinata!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya namun tetap merengkuh Hinata, kehangatan Naruto tetap mengalir deras di tubuh Hinata.

"Ti… tidak usah Naruto, aku harus kembali ke sekolah mengambil ranselku yang ketinggalan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sekolah!"

"Ta… tapi, akan terlihat aneh jika kau pergi ke sekolah sekarang sedangkan kau tidak masuk pagi hari tadi."

"Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya Hinata…"

"Ta… tapi bagaimana kalau ada teman sekelasmu yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sampai sekarang dan melihatmu datang ke sekolah?"

"Hmm… benar juga…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum lega dan berucap dalam hati '_Untung sekarang aku mengelabui orang seperti Naruto, bagaimana kalau pintar? Bisa ketahuan dengan mudah!'_

"Kamu bisa pergi sendiri ke sekolah?" ucap Naruto penuh perhatian yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan mantap Hinata.

"Tentu saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu… _Bye_…" Naruto melambaikan tangannya tak lupa melemparkan senyuman manis dan meninggalkan Hinata. Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak super cepat setelah melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang diberikan Naruto. Telapak tangannya meraba dada sebelah kiri tempat berlindungnya organ pemompa darah manusia, dengan kalut Hinata bergumam,

_'Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku tidak menyukainya kan?'_

Lamunan Hinata membuyar sekelebat di saat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala. Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan posisi mobil yang pastinya di tumpangi oleh kedua saudaranya, tak perlu waktu lama Hinata berlari pelan menuju mobil hitam yang berada tak jauh darinya dan memasuki mobil hitam tersebut. Gadis itu menduduki tempat tepat di samping Hanabi.

"Hinata, kemana saja hari ini? Kenapa meninggalkan tas di kelas?" Neji melemparkan ransel kumal Hinata yang berhasil ditangkap oleh sang _catcher_.

"Lemparan yang bagus kapten," puji Hinata dan mengacungi kedua jari jempolnya.

"Ya… ya… ya… aku tahu. Tapi dari mana saja hari ini Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Apakah nee-san tadi berkencan dengan seseorang?" imbuh Hanabi asal yang sontak membuat Neji memasang stereo terbaik pada telinganya.

"Apakah itu benar?" sahut Neji penuh rasa menggebu-gebu, Hinata langsung menjitak kepala kakak dan adiknya dengan gemas.

"Hey, itu sakit nee-san!" Hanabi mengelus kepalanya dan memanyunkan bibir tipisnya imut.

"Lagian siapa suruh berpikir yang tidak-tidak?" gerutu Hinata lalu mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Kalau yang tidak-tidak itu tidak terjadi, kenapa kau harus marah Hinata? Kalau kecerdasan kakak tertampanmu ini berkurang karena kau jitak bagaimana?" bela Neji tak terima, Hinata memutar bola matanya jengah dan Hanabi langsung mual mendengar pernyataan Neji.

"Nii-san, kau itu tidak tampan. Kau itu cantik! Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki menyukaimu dan mengutarakan perasaannya dengan keras kalau kecantikanmu itu tidak terpancar terang?" ledek Hinata dan kembali membuat pipi Neji memerah.

"Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal itu?"

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi nii-san, kau tahu tadi aku tengah dalam kondisi genting." umum Hinata dengan ekspresi serius, Hanabi beringsut mendekati Hinata.

"Memangnya tadi apa yang kau lakukan nee-san?" Hanabi mulai mengorek informasi dari Hinata layaknya seorang reporter.

"Tidak ada, tapi anjing Kiba tiba-tiba menggonggong ke arahku dan membuat Kiba menuduhku sebagai keturunan Hyuga. Untunglah Naruto membela ku dan mengatakan kalau aku bukan Hyuga."

"Jadi maksudmu, anjing Kiba itu tahu aroma keturunan Hyuga?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Hinata membenarkan ucapan Neji dan melepaskan kaca mata yang sedari tadi masih asyik bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Memangnya keluarga kita punya bau tersendiri ya?" lontar Hanabi dengan polosnya, sesekali ia mencium badannya dengan seduktif.

"Mungkin saja," balas Hinata setelah selesai melepas semua propertinya sebagai Hinata yang culun.

"Di mana si Kiba itu tinggal?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hmm… setahuku, Kiba tinggal di kediaman Sasuke. Nii-san, kau tahu ternyata rumah besar yang sering kita lalui di saat piknik itu adalah rumah Sasuke." Hinata kembali memberi informasi kepada saudaranya.

"Rumah besar yang tidak bertetangga itu?" ucap Hanabi yang kembali mendapat jitakan dari Hinata.

"Huussh, tidak boleh menyindir seperti itu Hanabi." tutur Hinata

"Tapi memang benar kan kalau Sasuke itu tidak bertetangga, rumah itu hanya dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar! Tidak ada yang tinggal lagi di sana, lagipula rumah penduduk yang lain berjarak sekitar satu kilo dari situ. Apa pantas kita sebut orang lain sebagai tetangganya dalam radius satu kilo? Tidak kan!" debat Hanabi diiringi alasan-alasan yang logis dan masuk akal

"Ya... ya... kau benar Hanabi. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu hal itu dari mana Hinata?" potong Neji yang malas mendengar kedua adiknya berargumen. Biasanya jika suasana memungkinkan, maka Hinata dan Hanabi akan sibuk berceloteh selama dua jam non-stop membiarkan Neji sebagai penonton setia.

"Berbekal kepolosan dan kesempatan yang kupunya."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti nii-san." ledek Hinata dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nii-san, turunkan aku disini. Ada hal yang aku lupakan." ucap Hanabi tiba-tiba dan terpaksa Neji menghentikan mobil hitam tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Tapi ingat, sebelum jam tujuh kau harus ada dirumah!" perintah Neji, Hanabi mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis kecil itu berlari menjauhi mobil sang kakak dan memastikan bahwa kedua kakaknya telah pergi. Setelah melihat mobil hitam yang ditumpangi tadi menghilang di tikungan jalan, Hanabi tersenyum lega lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam ranselnya. Gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terlihat licik dan lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai sebuah seringaian.

.

.

Kelas sepi penduduk, Hinata menunduk dalam dan tampak enggan untuk memandang ke depan. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia berada di dalam kelas berdua ditemani Sakura yang tengah berdiri tegap di depannya tanpa adanya dayang-dayang yang tak pernah absen berada di samping Sakura. Sakura dengan wajah angkuhnya menatap Hinata seakan-akan Hinata itu adalah barang kotor dan layak untuk dibuang. Sekali sentak, Sakura menjambak rambut Hinata agar gadis culun itu menatapnya yang tengah terbakar emosi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani menatapku _Nerd?_" bentak Sakura. Hinata hanya diam. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura marah pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Walau Sakura tidak pernah memberitahu kalau ia menyukai Sasuke, tapi tatapan yang ia berikan kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu berbeda. Tatapannya penuh dengan perhatian lebih. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka dengan hal yang menyangkut perasaan wanita.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah?!" sambung Sakura, tetapi Hinata tetap diam tak berkutik. Sakura mendecih dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut gelap Hinata. Sakura menatap Hinata geram dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan memastikan bahwa amarahnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

PLAAAK!

Telapak tangan Sakura sukses berinteraksi dengan pipi Hinata hingga pipi putih itu menjadi merah. Hinata meraba pipi kanannya yang beberapa detik lalu ditampar Sakura, tangannya bergetar hebat saat merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya, ia rasa pipinya akan membengkak dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang berada di hadapannya.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGANGGU HUBUNGANKU DENGAN SASUKE?! TAK TAHUKAH KAU SEBERAPA MENDERITANYA AKU MENGEJAR CINTANYA YANG HANYA DIBALAS DENGAN TATAPAN TAJAM?! TAK TAHUKAH KAU BETAPA PEDIHNYA AKU DI SAAT MENDENGARNYA MEMBANTUMU SEDANGKAN IA TAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU ADA?! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI PERASAANKU NERD?!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan getir. Jujur, hatinya sakit saat melihat Sakura memarahinya seperti ini. Jika bukan untuk membalas dendam keluarganya, tak akan ada keinginannya sedikitpun untuk berurusan dengan Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, tampak genangan air di pelupuk mata gadis bersurai pink itu. Hinata sadar bahwa Sakura menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Hinata tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin keinginannya untuk membalas dendam malah menambah dendam dari teman sekelasnya?

Sakura membuang muka lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata kembali menunduk, rasa bersalah menggerayangi batinnya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering menandakan bahwa seseorang tengah menelponnya kini. Hinata mengangkat telpon tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kanan.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Hinata.

_"Bagaimana perkembangan terhadap si bungsu Uchiha itu Hinata?"_

"Semuanya masih aman terkendali ayah. Hanya saja si Sasuke itu terlalu pengecut, ia berlindung dibalik punggung kedua penjaganya." decih gadis bermata lavender tersebut, tampak ia tengah tersenyum meremehkan.

_"Kalau begitu hancurkan tembok penjagaan Uchiha tersebut, dengan begitu akan mudah bagi kita mempertemukan Uchiha Sasuke dengan batu nisan."_

"Tenang saja ayah, kami Hyuga akan membunuh si Sasuke itu."

_"Itu baru anak ayah! Katakan kepada Neji dan Hanabi untuk mengambil persenjataan secepatnya, malam ini kalian akan bergerilya membunuh penjaga Uchiha itu."_

"Aku yakin Hanabi akan bersorak mendengar perintah ini."

_"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayah tutup teleponnya."_

Kliiik!

Hinata menjelal ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah tadi, Hinata tidak perlu lagi menyamar menjadi gadis cupu yang hobi membaca buku bersama kaca mata tebal yang diberikan Naruto. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum miring lalu menatap bangku Sasuke dengan licik, dengan pelan Hinata bergumam,

_"Besok, kau akan ditinggalkan tuanmu kursi yang malang..."_

.

.

Sakura berlari hingga koridor sekolah begitu heboh akan derap sepatu gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada pelajar yang ia temui untuk mengetahui dimana Sasuke berada. Perihalnya, gadis berjidat lebar itu baru saja mendengar percakapan misterius Hinata dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Sampai Hinata berucap dengan santainya,

_"Tenang saja ayah, kami Hyuga akan membunuh si Sasuke itu."_

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu Sakura mencari Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan komentar-komentar kurang mengenakkan yang diucapkan oleh pelajar akibat ulahnya yang membuat koridor menjadi begitu bising. Jujur, Sakura telah mencari Sasuke seantero sekolah, tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pemuda yang tengah dicarinya. Sakura tampak khawatir dan kembali mencari Sasuke, dalam hati gadis itu bertanya.

_'Hinata, siapa kau sebenarnya?'_

.

.

"Di mana Kiba?" tanya Neji sambil mengunyah snack yang dibelikan Naruto. Awalnya Neji sempat was-was dengan makanan yang dibeli Naruto, jangan-jangan di dalam makanan itu sudah ada peletnya? Tapi semua itu buyar setelah Naruto mengatakan bahwa ini tanda permintaan maafnya karena kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu dan makanan ini juga tanda bahwa ia tengah bahagia sekarang. Sasuke yang awalnya juga curiga mulai memakan snack tersebut dan mengatakan kepada Neji bahwa ini aman, barulah Neji melahap snack tersebut dengan manly (?)

"Kiba tidak datang ke sekolah. Ia sedang pergi melayat." ucap Sasuke sambil mengibas rambut hitamnya.

"Melayat? Siapa yang meninggal?" Neji mulai khawatir tingkat dewa. Bagaimana mungkin teman kalian tengah dirundung suasana berduka tapi kawannya malah santai memakan snack diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi dan tampak tak memperdulikan akan berita duka tersebut?

"Jangan panik Neji. Tadi pagi anjing kesayangannya mati, jadi ia tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah karena sibuk melalukan upacara kematian anjingnya itu." balas Naruto santai, tangannya tampak sibuk membuka tutup botol soda yang enggan lepas dari botol.

"Oooh, kupikir ada keluarganya yang meninggal."Neji bernapas lega dan kembali memakan snack.

"Tapi bagi Kiba, anjingnya itu adalah saudaranya yang amat berharga." sambung Naruto yang ternyata telah berhasil membuka tutup botol soda. awalnya ia ingin melakukan selebrasi, tapi mengingat kini ia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah maka ia mengurungkan niat mulia itu.

"Dan lucunya lagi, ia mengatakan bahwa Hyuga yang membunuh anjing tersebut. Cih, bahkan Hyuga bodoh itu tak berani mendekatiku!" sahut Sasuke menyambar snack yang dipegang Neji. Neji hanya diam dan mengepal tangannya kuat, dengan santainya Sasuke mengucapkan klan Hyuga sebagai klan bodoh. Bahkan kenyataannya, klan Uchiha lah yang telah dibodohi klan Hyuga.

"Padahal menurutku, Akamaru itu mati karena umurnya telah terlalu tua sebagai anjing. Aku yakin, dulunya Akamaru adalah sesepuh seluruh anjing yang ada di Jepang! Lihat saja tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh uban tersebut."

"Itu bukan uban Naruto, tapi memang bulunya yang berwarna putih." kekeh Sasuke menanggapi kebodohan temannya yang satu ini. Beda halnya dengan Neji yang tampak berpikir tanpa memperdulikan ucapan bodoh Naruto, ia merasa bahwa ia tahu siapa pelaku di balik kematian anjing Kiba.

Semua tawa dan kepolosan Naruto teredam setelah seorang gadis dengan napas yang tak beraturan berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan datar, Naruto tampak enggan menatap siswi yang kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka, dan Neji hanya diam lalu menatap ekspresi temannya yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah_ poker_ andalannya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, mulai sekarang jauhi Hinata!" perintah Sakura dengan raut wajah serius, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dan Naruto menggertakan giginya, ia terlalu marah mendengar perintah Sakura.

"Aku tahu kalau kau membenci Hinata, tapi tak kusangka kau akan menyuruh kami untuk menjauhinya! Kami tidak punya hal untuk membencinya seperti yang kau rasakan!" cerca Naruto.

"Aku mengatakan ini untuk kebaikan Sasuke, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin Sasuke celaka!" tanda tanya semakin bertebaran di otak cemerlang Sasuke, ia sangat bingung dengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Aku mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bersama Hyuga yang lainnya akan membunuhmu Sasuke!"

Neji mengangkat kepalanya terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Hinata begitu ceroboh hingga Sakura si mulut ember ini mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai Hyuga? Neji menetralkan pikirannya dan bersikap tenang, berharap dapat menutupi kekhawatiran terhadap masa depan adiknya.

"Kenapa kalian semua menganggap Hinata itu adalah Hyuga? Apa wajah Hinata yang polos itu menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Hyuga yang salah satu dari mereka telah menembak pipiku ini? Jika dia Hyuga, kenapa dia mau mengobati luka ku yang jelas-jelas telah ia toreh sebagai tanda keberhasilannya melukai ku?" ucap Naruto dengan kesal, Naruto memakan snack yang dibelinya dengan rakus mencoba mengurangi kekesalannya.

Sedangkan Neji mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Kapan salah satu dari mereka menembak Naruto? Kapan Hinata mengobati Naruto? Kenapa ia tidak tahu mengenai perihal ini? Neji langsung berdiri dan menjilati jarinya yang dipenuhi dengan bumbu. Sontak Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto memandang lelaki berambut panjang itu heran. Sedetik kemudian Neji beranjak menjauh meninggalkan temannya dan menambah tanda tanya bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Neji, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku benci berada dalam pembicaraan yang tidak aku mengerti, lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin dan membeli makanan." balas Neji santai, temannya pun mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Neji pergi. Jauh dari itu semua, tujuan Neji pergi hanya satu. Bertemu dengan Hinata, adiknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Neji melihat adiknya tengah memasuki semua alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel dengan cepat. Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan lekat.

"Jelaskan semuanya Hinata!" Hinata terdiam dan mengakhiri kegiatan memasuki alat tulis ke dalam tas. Gadis itu menarik resleting agar ransel itu tertutup dan menyandangnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi nii-san, kita harus pergi dari sekolah ini dengan segera. Nanti aku jelaskan!"

"Tapi kita belum boleh pulang Hinata, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung!"

"Kita tidak perlu lagi bersekolah disini nii-san. Sudah cukup kita menyelidiki semua hal mengenai Sasuke. Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini." bisik Hinata dan dan berjalan pelan, diiringi oleh Neji yang masih belum menemukan sebuah jawaban.

.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, terlihat Hyuga Hiashi tengah menatap foto besar yang dibingkai dengan kayu berwarna keemasan. Tampak potret keluarga besar klan Hyuga tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tak terasa, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hiashi yang tengah mengenang hal-hal yang telah dilalui klan Hyuga, telapak tangannya segera menghapus air tak berdosa itu dan bercicit,

_"Sudah cukup kita menderita, sudah cukup kita dihina. Kini, penerus kita yang akan melenyapkan semua penderitaan dan memindahkannya pada klan busuk itu!"_

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana chap ini? Gimana? Gimana?

Sebagaimana yang telah Megumi umumkan pada chap-chap sebelumnya, bahwa penyebab kenapa klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuga akan dijelasin di chap depan. Dan itu emang di chap selanjutnya, chap 7! *prook… prook… prook… (Pak Tarno kaleee….)

Jadi, bagi yang masih kepo sama latar belakang cerita ini, tunggu chap depan! Sembari kalian menunggu chap depan, ayo kasih review buat chap enam ini! Ya? Ya? Ya? Megumi nunggu semua review dari readers lho... ^_^

Dan enggak pernah bosan-bosannya Megumi ngucapin makasih buat yang udah read/review/fav/follow cerita Megumi! Itu sebuah apresiasi yang sangat berhargaaaaaaaa bagi Megumi *nangis terharu.

Bagi yang nanya ini endingnya sad or happy, Megumi masih mikir-mikir dulu bagusnya gimana. Dan masalah lemon,*ehem Megumi enggak bisa bikin cerita kayak begituan, Megumi masih polos qaqaq... (readers : muntah massal)

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Zombie-NHL, anna. fitry, Aizen L sousuke, Awin Saluja, Diane Ungu, 2nd silent reader, firdaus minato, napas, guest, RUE ERU, no name, reyvanrifqi, DaNar`uto Uzumaki, mangetsuNaru, guest, Hayati Jewon.**


End file.
